Where Are The Stars
by softwinds
Summary: Itachi had rejected Hyuga Hiashi's offer to betroth his eldest daughter to him. She was a gift he had forfeited. Only after Hinata had married Sasuke did the elder brother find that he was slowly falling in love with the young lady.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Naruto…

This story takes place in an alternate universe (AU)…

**WHERE ARE THE STARS**

Itachi stole a glance at the bride sitting at the head table. She was no longer wearing the heavily embroidered red and gold kimono, having changed into a western-styled gown instead. It was a creamy, mermaid wedding dress made of finest quality. The gown contoured against her body all the way to the knee, flaring out at the hem while the halter wrapped around the back of her neck. It was backless… He had no doubt his mother had played a major role in the selection of such a sexy number. To flaunt the real body of her daughter-in-law or to tempt the younger son? He would have picked both, for the bride did have a most beautiful body… curvaceously beautiful. And who wouldn't be tempted?

Having taken her wig and t_suno kakushi_ down, her dark tresses were now pulled back into a gorgeously done updo, adorned with a floral tiara. A pair of bedazzling diamond drop earrings decorated her ears. She was no longer painted deathly white from head to toe and her lips no longer blood red. He had to admit that their tradition had made many brides look most unappealing. Thence, he hadn't bothered paying attention during the earlier ceremony. It just didn't occur to him what he was missing.

He remembered the first time they had met, fourteen years ago. She was only seven. He had just turned twelve. She was shy, almost timid. She wouldn't even look him in the eye. Her voice was soft... too soft. She even stutters. He was irritated by her presence, almost disliked her. They were too young…

He couldn't deny it now; she had blossomed into a real beauty. Fair skinned, she had big beautiful crystallized eyes with long lashes. Her dark hair and the soft fringe against her face gave her a most demure look. The glossy pink lipstick she wore complemented her looks resplendently. She looked most elegant. More elegant than anybody he had ever met. It must be from the blood that flowed within her, he thought – Hyuga. He felt like he was looking at a princess. One that had come alive from a fairy tale.

Then again, as elegant as she might look, he could sense that she was uncomfortable with the dress. She couldn't help it if all eyes were on her - she was the bride. But he knew that the gown had certainly made her feel uneasy. Too exposed to her liking? He could only guess.

Itachi felt a slight pang of regret dawning on him. He had refused her. Rejected Hyuga Hiashi's offer to betroth his eldest daughter to him. Rejected his father's plea and reasoning. No matter what Uchiha Fugaku said, he would never be tied down. Not him. Not even if the offer was made more than ten years ago and his father had justified that he would surely need a wife when the time comes. He just wasn't interested. He had threatened to leave the Uchiha house if it was ever forced on him. He had run away before… They didn't want to take the chance.

"Beautiful, isn't she?" Hidan whispered near Itachi's ears, drawing the Uchiha out of his thoughts. His racy, grey-haired friend was stooping behind him.

Turning around, Itachi was greeted with a mischievous smile. He kept quiet, trying to stay indifferent as he reached for his glass and took a sip.

"Why did your younger brother get a most desirable wife while you can only sit here sipping champagne?" his friend asked offhandedly while his eyes roved toward the bride.

"It's not even champagne, Hidan," Deidara laughed. "It's tea. Our good friend here can't tolerate liquor, remember?" the Uchiha's blue-eyed friend actually taunted.

"Not even a little?" Hidan scoffed. "Come on Itachi, this is your brother's wedding. You should at least drink a little."

"You shouldn't encourage him Hidan," a red-haired Sasori, who was sitting on the other side of Itachi said. "His parents need him sober to help around."

"Help around? With what…? I'd like to help around in the bedroom," Hidan said sinisterly. "She does have a most beautiful body," he added while he suggestively licked his lips.

"Get off my back, Hidan," the Uchiha threatened softly. It was ironic that he, an Uchiha, couldn't tolerate liquor. The fact was further insupportable since he actually co-owned a pub with his three friends. One would never have guessed that he was alcohol-intolerant. But he had had his fair share of encounter before, having gotten up in the morning at a very busy sidewalk where he figured he had fallen asleep the night before. Intoxicated after a glass of beer… He had promised himself he would never touch another glass of liquor, ever.

A few tables away, Shino sat quietly as he peered at the bride through his dark glasses. She looked most beautiful. Then again, to him, she had always looked beautiful. He could only wish he had told her that before. They had known each other for ten long years. She was a friend, a close one. But many times throughout their long acquaintance, he had hoped that they could be more than that… yet, he could only hope.

The Aburame scanned the room for the groom. Sasuke was standing a table away. He had also replaced his _montsuk_i kimono, _haori_ overcoat and _hakama_ pants with a western-styled number. An all-white tuxedo. The ensemble silhouetted against his body handsomely and the white brought out the dark color of his hair.

The younger Uchiha was standing behind his good friend, a certain too-noisy-for-his-own-good, Naruto. His blue-eyed friend was laughing heartily at some jokes he was sharing with the other guests sitting around the table. The groom however, stayed solemn, not even trying to smile. Cynically, Sasuke's eyes were fixed at a certain pink-haired lady… his best friend's fiancée.

Shino narrowed his eyes behind his glasses. It didn't seem right. Was the Uchiha staring at Sakura? There was something more to that... The Aburame tightened his grip on his glass.

"Want to go make a toast to her?" Kiba, who was sitting beside him, asked.

"Who?" Shino asked as he turned to face the Inuzuka. Just like Shino, Kiba was wearing a black suit over his white shirt. He complimented it with a white tie while the Aburame wore a light blue one.

"Who else? Hinata, off course!"

There was a pause before Shino asked quietly, "Should we?"

"Why not? She is our best friend," the Inuzuka answered with a reassuring smile as he took his glass of wine and tugged on his friend's arm. "Come on, Shino."

They walked up to the bride at the head table. She smiled when she saw them coming. She was starting to feel most uncomfortable, sitting alone. All of her other relatives were mingling around with the guests.

"Hinata," Kiba smiled.

"Kiba... Shino..."

"We want to make a toast to you."

Hinata's smile broadened as she reached for her glass. She had hardly touched her wine.

"This one is for a marriage full of laughter and happiness," Kiba said as he lifted his glass towards the bride, a grin smartening his face. "And also for many, many babies to come."

"Thank you, Kiba," Hinata shyly replied, taking a sip from her glass.

Then, she turned to look at her other best friend. Ten years of friendship have allowed her knowledge as to whether Shino was looking her way or not even though he was wearing his dark glasses. He wasn't looking… He was staring…, speechless. Kiba nudged his friend with an elbow.

The Aburame cleared his throat. He thought for a moment before softly uttering, "This is for… forever and ever."

_tsuno kakushi_ – a hood, similar to a veil


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Naruto...

Hinata struggled to free herself. As she gasped for air, she could feel her heart pounding madly while her whole body instantly turned a shade of red. She was more than shocked at Sasuke's sudden behaviour. It was her first kiss…

**Recap:**

_The Aburame cleared his throat. He thought for a moment before softly uttering, "This is for… forever and ever."_

An intoxicated Uchiha Fugaku laughed heartily as he put an arm over the shoulders of his friend turned in-law, at the entrance of the ballroom. Hyuga Hiashi had to crack a smile. The Uchiha matriarch who was wearing a dark colored kimono, stood beside the two, smiling at their antics. It had been a most wonderful reception and they were glad that their son and daughter have finally tied the knot, solemnizing an arrangement that was made fourteen years ago. The new in-laws have been friends for a long time and believed that their children's marriage will undoubtedly strengthen their relationship… even though they are still occasional rivals in business.

Most of the guests have left and those who had stayed behind were family and close friends. Hinata was standing with her sister some paces away from the three. She was tired. The whole wedding ceremony and reception had been an elaborate affair. She was starting to feel its effects.

Finally getting away from his new relative, the Hyuga head walked over to his daughters. Standing before his eldest, he quietly took her hands and smiled. "You look beautiful tonight, Hinata. The most beautiful bride I've ever seen… I was so proud," he admitted.

Hinata felt a sudden tug in her heart. Her father had never openly expressed his feelings before.

"Be a good wife, my child… Don't let your in-laws down," Hiashi softly said as he rubbed his daughter's hands with his thumbs. "Treat your husband well… Love him with all your heart."

Hinata nodded slowly, lips firmly pressed in understanding and submission.

"You'll be fine, _neesan_," Hanabi offered, her pale eyes looking into Hinata's as she gently squeezed her sister's arm. "Don't worry about us. I'll take care of _tousan_… and Neji too."

"Yeah, thank you so much, Hanabi," Neji quipped as he walked up to them. Donning a black suit with white shirt and black pants, Hinata's cousin had never looked as ravishing as he did that night, his long hair tied in a low ponytail like his uncle's.

"Neji…, I'm tired," Hiashi emitted softly.

"I'll drive you home then," his nephew offered.

"No, I want you to stay around a little longer. Make sure that Hinata is well taken cared off before you leave. This will be the last time… I'll get my car. Hanabi will come with me," the bride's father said, patting Hinata's head, before leaning closer to give her a kiss on her forehead. "I will miss your presence in the house dearly."

Hinata bowed deeply to her father while trying to hold her tears back. She was overwhelmed by what he had just said. Straightening up, she forced a smile – one that she hoped would display her assurance, one that would tell Hiashi he didn't have to worry about her anymore. Her father returned the smile with a sigh and a nod before he and her sister turned to leave the ballroom.

It slowly became apparent that they were leaving her to her new family – her new role, her new life. She would never again live the life she had. She will no longer be addressed as the daughter of Hyuga Hiashi, no longer be known as Hyuga Hinata. From then on, she had become an Uchiha, daughter-in-law to Fugaku and Mikoto Uchiha, latest addition to the Uchiha dynasty… _wife of Uchiha Sasuke._

She wouldn't let her father down… that she promised. She will be a good wife, she had no doubt about that. She will be loving and faithful…

"You're tired too, aren't you?" Neji asked when his uncle and younger cousin disappeared into a lift.

"A little," Hinata answered.

"We're leaving too, Hinata," Mikoto said as she dragged her obviously drunk husband along.

"Mikoto-sama…" Hinata cried as she and Neji held out their hands to help the new mother-in-law. They each grasped one of Fugaku's arms as the Uchiha swayed heavily, his head lolling from side to side, slowly falling asleep.

"I'll go get my car," came Itachi's voice. Apparently, he was standing a few steps away when his mother approached.

"No, Itachi," the Uchiha matriarch stopped her son. "I want you to help Sasuke to the room later," his mother demanded as the mother and son exchanged an understanding look – one about an unwilling groom. "He looks like he might be a little drunk," she tried to imply. "I want you to help him… By the way, did you drink, my son?" Mikoto asked candidly.

"Off course I did… I'm bloated with tea," the Uchiha son leered. "Didn't touch a drop of liquor, though."

"That's good. Then you can take care of your brother. I'll get Fujita to take us home."

"I'll take _tousan_ down to the lobby then," Itachi offered, taking his father's arm from Neji and swinging it over his shoulders. He took a glance at his younger brother standing amongst his friends. Sasuke seemed to be enjoying himself at the moment. The elder brother grinned and shook his head at the same time. Then, he turned and dragged his father out.

"Hinata, we'll see you tomorrow, okay?" Mikoto uttered. "Make full use of the suite room. Don't let it go to waste. Remember, make more than noise tonight… Get what I mean?" she added with a wink before grabbing on the sides of her kimono and running after her son, not spotting how her daughter-in-law had turned pink at her words.

Neji silently smiled to himself. He knew his bashful cousin wasn't used to sexual innuendos, even though he couldn't deny the fact that she is now a married woman. She will have to get used to it… The Hyuga was interrupted from his thoughts by a sudden loud cheering that came from the guests who stayed behind. Turning around, he spotted Naruto, Kiba and Sasuke downing a glass of beer each while their friends cheered. Hinata slowly walked over to the party. Neji trailed behind.

Sasuke clunked his glass onto the table when he finished, carelessly wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. He had taken his jacket and bow off and had loosened some buttons of his shirt that had been pulled out from his pants. When Naruto and Kiba finished their beer, there was another loud cheer.

Grabbing the pitcher from the table, a pink-haired Sakura refilled the glasses, willing the three to drink on.

"I can't take anymore, Sakura," Kiba surrendered as he threw himself onto a chair. The Inuzuka had definitely reached his limit, his face flushed red with drunkenness and his carefully styled hair coming unkempt as usual.

"You lose, Kiba!" Sakura scoffed loudly before turning to her fiancé, "Come on Naruto. Defeat Sasuke now."

Ino and Ten Ten cheered on. Unlike Sakura, who was wearing a cocktail dress, the two had decided to show up in traditional clothes. Ino was wearing a blue and white kimono while Ten Ten wore a knee-length pink cheongsam for the occasion, the latter's hair tied in two buns as usual.

"I think Sasuke has had enough, ladies," Neji said as the Uchiha and his friend each glugged down another glass of the intoxicating drink. "Why don't you guys let him off tonight?"

The guests laughed in understanding.

"Neji's right," Ino reasoned, her long blonde hair was tied up in a twisted chignon. "We shouldn't be wasting any more of their precious time tonight."

"The wedding night…" Ten Ten giggled.

Hinata felt a blush spread across her cheeks. Among their friends, Sasuke and she were the first to wed. She wondered if they knew how little she knows of Sasuke and him, of her.

The Uchiha turned around to face Hinata's cousin, again wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. "You know, whatever I do is none of your business," he threatened before harshly grasping Hinata by her wrist, all the while glaring at Neji. "And this…, this is my wife now," he defied, as he violently pulled his bride in and kissed her ferociously on her lips while his hands groped her bare back, much to everyone's surprise.

Hinata struggled to free herself. As she gasped for air, she could feel her heart pounding madly while her whole body instantly turned a shade of red. She was more than shocked at Sasuke's sudden behaviour. It was her first kiss… It wasn't like how she had pictured it and certainly not in front of their friends. Sasuke was rough, his actions almost scary.

Stunned by his friend's actions, Naruto gave a low whistle while Neji stood in shock. Kiba, sobered by the the groom's sudden exploit, sat up straight. The girls only giggled.

Shino clenched his hands in anger - the Uchiha had openly upset his best friend. But he wasn't one to act impulsively…

Sasuke was more than infuriated. He had acted to spite. Hinata wasn't the person he had wanted to kiss. He was angry with her. Angry with both their families for ever coming up with the arrangement. Angry with himself to have so foolishly accepted the proposal that many years ago. He didn't understand the implications back then. He was too naïve. It had resulted in him being tied down to a girl he didn't love while the one he did, was engaged to his best friend. He was angry with Hinata. Angry with her for existing. Everything was her fault…

"Sasuke, you might want to get to your room now. I think you're a little drunk," Sakura suggested as she walked up to him.

"You think so?" Sasuke scoffed as he leaned onto Sakura, burying his head on her neck. Ironically, his action had seemed so casual that even Naruto didn't seem annoyed.

Caught with the sudden opportunity, Sasuke attempted to kiss Sakura at the pretence that he was indeed drunk.

He was stopped mid-action when he felt a hand violently pulling him away, accompanied by a punch to his face. Turning furiously around, he found Itachi standing between him and Shino, the Aburame's hand clenched into a fist while Hinata held him back…

**A/N : Fujita, the driver, is not a character found in the Naruto manga/anime (if you were wondering). I'm sorry I had to add a few of my own characters here to help with the flow of the story. I just couldn't imagine Kabuto or Yamato as a driver or even Tsunade or Shizune, a domestic servant. The part was too small and the out-of-character-ness would be unforgivable too. Nevertheless, the added characters would not play any big part in the story. A driver here, a maid there… Hope you don't mind. **


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Naruto…

Standing straight up, Itachi put both hands into his pants' pockets. He was about to turn to walk away when he stopped and said with a smile, "By the way, welcome to the family."

**Recap:**

_He was stopped mid-action when he felt a hand violently pulling him away, accompanied by a punch to his face. Turning furiously around, he found Itachi standing between him and Shino, the Aburame's hand clenched into a fist while Hinata held him back…_

"You know, I've never seen Sasuke that drunk before," Kiba uttered when he slipped into the passenger seat, clearly sobered after the earlier incident.

"He wasn't," Shino replied curtly.

"What do you mean he wasn't? Didn't you see the way he kissed Hinata just now? Like he couldn't wait… He was about to kiss Sakura too. Your punch probably sobered him a little."

The Aburame kept quiet. He closed his eyes and took off his dark glasses. Hunching over, he placed his arms over the steering wheel while leaning his head on them.

Kiba gave a sigh as he turned to look at his mate. "Shino, I know it's not easy for you…"

"I think Sasuke has feelings for Sakura," the Aburame said quietly.

"What…? What makes you…"

"I caught him staring at her the whole night. There was something in his eyes... I just know."

"You mean Sasuke…" Kiba reflected on his friend's presumption.

Shino gave a light nod. There was a moment of silent contemplation.

"Now that you say it… that means, he actually wanted to kiss Saku… Shoot!" the Inuzuka shouted as he banged the side of the door with a fist, realization dawning. "How could we have missed that?"

Shino leaned back onto his seat. Slowly, he opened his eyes; his charcoal-black irises gleamed as the lights of the parking lot reflected on them. He was handsome without his spectacles. It was almost unforgivable that he had to hide his eyes behind those dark glasses. But they were too sensitive - his irises draw too much light. Staring ahead, he uttered, "Sakura is already engaged. Sasuke and Hinata are also… married now. Things might not be as bad as it looks."

"You think so?"

"There's nothing we can do anymore, Kiba."

"If only she had ended up with you instead… You could have been the groom tonight, Shino."

"That was never possible. She was already betrothed before we were even friends."

"Well, you didn't even try. All those years that…"

"She will never break the engagement," Shino interrupted. "We both knew that from the beginning. Hinata's too filial… I didn't stand a chance at all," the Aburame admitted as he turned to look at Kiba. He had a defeated look… his heart broken.

Sighing aloud, Kiba shook his head saying, "This is a mistake. We shouldn't have let her marry Sasuke."

"It's too late now… too late."

%%%

Itachi leaned against the wall opposite the entrance to the suite, his arms folded at his front. Sasuke had entered the room after violently pushing the door open and throwing his jacket onto one of the plush sofa, disappearing into an adjoining room. Hinata however, had remained at the door, almost wary to step further. Although she was aware of Sasuke's disposition and had been warned of his temper, she had never had to deal with it before. They were never friendly… not even after being engaged for fourteen years!

Awkwardly, she turned around and gave Itachi a deep bow. "Good night, Itachi-san," she said softly.

The elder Uchiha gave a sigh. "He's not as bad as he made it look like," he offered. "You just need a little time to warm up to him. Get to know him better and I'm sure you'll find him… pleasant enough."

"Thank you," Hinata muttered with another bow.

Straightening up, Itachi put both hands into his pants' pockets. He was about to turn to walk away when he stopped and said with a smile, "By the way, welcome to the family."

Hinata smiled weakly, "Thank you, Itachi-san."

"Itachi… just Itachi, okay?"

The new bride nodded with another feeble smile.

"Have a pleasant night," the elder Uchiha said as he briefly glanced into the room, letting out a sigh through his nose. He supposed this was as far as he would go. This was as far as he would 'help'. Then, he grinned to Sasuke's new bride before turning around and sauntering towards the lift.

As he walked, Itachi wondered whether the new couple would actually consummate their marriage that very night. He shook his head, doubtful. Not after how his brother had rebuked Hinata while they were in the lift. Even though she was holding Shino back earlier from further causing him any injury, Sasuke had felt that her actions were because she was too friendly with the Aburame - his possessive nature had started to rear its ugly head. Itachi had had to calm his brother down before his new wife was exposed to too much of his temper. Hinata had chosen to stay quiet instead.

Then again, the elder Uchiha tried to give an alternative excuse to Sasuke's fury. His brother's anger might also mean that he actually cared for his wife and was only being jealous… Itachi was doubtful about that, too. He also wondered whether Sasuke actually wanted to kiss the pink-haired lady or was he only being playful? He was sure his brother wasn't drunk. Sasuke wasn't like him. It would take much more to bring him down...

The doors to the lift opened, bringing the Uchiha out of his thoughts. He shook his head again before stepping into the elevator, a false smile plastered his face.

%%%

Closing the door, Hinata walked quietly across the floor towards her luggage that was placed in a corner of the room. She needed to have a bath and change into more comfortable clothing. The gown was too bulky and it was showing too much of her back. She had never worn anything like that. How she had allowed her mother-in-law to coax her into wearing something as teasing was still a blur to her.

She remembered packing her belongings the night before with her sister. Hanabi had gotten her a sexy, three-quarter length, white, pleated, satin nightgown with thin spaghetti straps. It came with a matching kimono robe. She packed them into the bag so as not to disappoint her. She had no intentions of wearing them, though.

In truth, Hinata had never been too adventurous, opting to stay simple and comfortable instead. That was why she had quietly slid a soft, cotton, long-sleeved gown in. Gently, she searched the bag. The cotton gown was missing. _Her baggage has been ransacked…_

She took the clothes out in haste. There was a black, silk, flirty chemise with thigh-high slit; a lacy nightgown with skirting that split open from underneath the cleavage, exposing the stomach; a laced see-through nightdress, with a matching see-through lingerie panty; a cream-coloured satin camisole top… She searched further. G-strings!

Hinata couldn't believe her eyes. She had never in her life imagined herself wearing any of those nightdresses. They were daunting… she was desperate. The last item in the bag was the pleated nightgown and kimono robe that Hanabi had given to her. Luckily… or not, the two pieces have been spared. They were the most 'decent' among the lot. She took them furtively as she thought for an alternative. They had been in the room earlier to get dressed. Her day-time clothes were in the closet. She might be able to find something she could wear to sleep…

Slowly, Hinata got up and walked quietly into the adjoining room. Sasuke was in the bathroom. She could hear water running from within. She hurried towards the cabinet.

Opening it quickly, she found her light blue dress and one of Sasuke's shirts inside… nothing else. Hinata closed her eyes in desperation. _This has got to be a joke…_

She can't deny that it was their wedding night… a dreaded one. She was probably expected to wear scantily – perhaps to look pleasantly seductive in every possible way. The thought itself was terrifying.

Hinata could feel her heart beating faster by the seconds. She had read about marriage and the things that came with it - she needed to be prepared. She had decided that she didn't want to be intimidated by Sasuke and certainly didn't want him to think her incompetent. Nevertheless, all her self-restraint was starting to evaporate at that very moment. She was starting to lose confidence… she was scared. How should she react to someone as intimidating? Someone who hadn't spared a thought about how he took her first kiss? If that kiss was as thoughtless as it was, what about the things that came after? She found herself glued to the floor, unable to react. Her breathing labored as her hands started trembling.

The door to the bathroom clicked open. Hinata hastily turned around, holding her breath as she tightly hugged her nightdresses over her chest. In a few seconds, Sasuke had sauntered forward to stand before her. For the first time in all those years, even though she was feeling as shaky as ever, she held her head up high and looked him in the eyes…


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Naruto…

The pin was simple, yet elegantly beautiful. It reminded him of her. It will remind her of him. It was a gift from his heart.

**Recap:**

_The door to the bathroom clicked open. Hinata hastily turned around, holding her breath as she tightly hugged her nightdresses over her chest. In a few seconds, Sasuke had sauntered forward to stand before her. For the first time in all those years, even though she was feeling as shaky as ever, she held her head up high and looked him in the eyes…_

Mikoto stood with arms outstretched at the stately glass-paneled double door entrance to the Uchiha mansion. "Hinata, welcome to your home."

As she walked up to her mother-in-law, Hinata gave a deep bow. "Thank you, Mikoto-sama," she uttered politely as Sasuke strode past impatiently, muttering "_kaasan_," while deliberately missing his mother's mischievous grin.

The Uchiha matriarch held both of Hinata's forearms as her daughter-in-law straightened up. Pulling her into a tight hug, Mikoto chided, "You're now a part of our family, my child, o_kaasan_ would be a better way to call me. And when you meet Sasuke's father, you can call him o_tousan_."

Hinata gave a nod.

"Good! So…, how was your night?" the new mother-in-law asked, unable to suppress her excitement and curiosity any longer.

"It, it was… umm… It was…" Hinata stammered, not knowing how best to answer Sasuke's mom.

"Oh, you don't have to tell me the details but…, which one did you wear last night?" Mikoto whispered animatedly, oblivious to how stunned Hinata was at her question.

"You…? I… I…"

"Should I take these to the young master's room?" a big-sized man of fifty, interrupted. He was the one who had driven both Sasuke and her to her new home. The driver was carrying two luggages in both his hands, one that belonged to Hinata and the other, Sasuke.

"Yes, please, Fujita." Mikoto replied before turning to the daughter-in-law and smiling. "I know you've been here before, Hinata. But you've never been to Sasuke's room. Go along now. You should follow Fujita to the room... You can tell me about last night later," she whispered the last sentence.

Hinata nodded awkwardly at her mother-in-law's candidness.

"Start getting used to everything from now on… This is your home now. Make yourself comfortable here, okay?"

The daughter-in-law gave yet another bow which Mikoto stopped immediately. "Hinata, remember we're family now. I don't want you to be overly polite to me all the time. Just treat me like a mother… Oh, I've never had a daughter before. I'm so excited. I'm sure we'll get along really well, my child."

Hinata smiled again before she turned and walked across the three-storey high foyer with gleaming walnut floors and a majestic dangling crystal chandelier. She trailed behind the driver as they climbed up the staircase with a spacious landing in the middle that wound luxuriously to the second floor. The two walked quietly until the large man stopped, knocked and entered a room at the end of the second floor hallway. He placed the two bags down beside a large suitcase. Hinata immediately recognized her belongings.

Sasuke was no where in sight. After thanking Fujita, the new wife closed the door before cautiously scanning the room - one that she will be sleeping in from then on till… _death do them part?_ She smiled solemnly to herself. Death do them part had suddenly sounded tragic. It almost felt like a catastrophic ending.

The bedroom, in the vein of the mansion itself, was distinctively modern in style. It was spacious, with a large living area furnished with a two-piece sectional couch facing an LCD television in one corner. The king-sized bed with a luxuriously custom-made headboard dominated the room. The pillows, sheet and comforter were all in dark colors. They looked masculine… and most intimidating. Hinata had to look away.

With its curtains pulled back, bright sunlight illuminated the room through a set of glass sliding doors that led to a balcony. Ambling to the door, Hinata slid it open, slowly stepping into a roomy terrace. As she sauntered towards the balustrade, the Uchiha lady was met with a breathtaking view. Unlike the front of the mansion that runs parallel to a main road, the balcony faces a huge garden with shrubs and beautiful flowering plants. A handful of fruit trees were planted along the boundary. Beyond that, a vast piece of woodland lined the horizon.

The wind was blowing softly as Hinata surveyed the surrounding. A peaceful feeling slowly crept into her heart. She could get used to staying there…

Then, a door inside the room slid open. The new occupant turned around just as Sasuke emerged from a walk-in wardrobe, having changed into home clothes. She hadn't noticed there was another door there in the first place, other than the one that led to the adjoining bathroom.

Striding back inside, she found her husband staring at her, his face void of any expressions. They exchanged glances before he turned, opened the door and left.

As Hinata watched the door closed, she heaved a sigh of relief mixed with confusion. She was even a little frustrated at her husband's indifference. _Sasuke had not initiated anything since the night before…_

In the suite, he had walked up to her after emerging from the bathroom. They came face to face and traded stares… After that, he had walked past to climb onto bed, pulling the sheets up and closing his eyes. Tired or uninterested? Hinata had no idea. She had been relieved then. She had been so frightened of his probable actions that she almost exhaled aloud when he chose to ignore her instead.

Nevertheless, Sasuke had not initiated anything at all since then. They had gotten up late in the morning when the bell to their suite rang. It was a porter with their breakfast. After washing and changing, the newlyweds ate breakfast quietly. Hinata had felt most uncomfortable with the situation then, and had wanted to try to strike a conversation but didn't know what to say. Sasuke however, had not seemed interested to converse at all. Maybe, he was still angry with what took place the night before. Or maybe, he had a hangover from too much liquor? She wouldn't know…

After breakfast, they had packed separately before Sasuke finally broke the silence. "I told the driver to come pick us up in half an hour's time. I'll wait in the lobby," he said tersely before exiting the room, leaving Hinata to reflect on her situation.

The states of affairs earlier were the same as it was then. Hinata found herself lost and almost unwelcomed every time she exchanged glances with her husband. Was she imagining things? They have only been married a day... it was probably too soon to pass judgments. Nevertheless, she couldn't help feeling that there was something wrong. Their initial contact wasn't even close to how she had imagined it. No friendly smiles to break the ice… No offer to show her around her new home… Sasuke didn't even inform her where she could or should arrange her belongings. She didn't know what to do…

Disappointed and clueless, Hinata chose to check out the wardrobe herself. She slid it open, realizing immediately that it was massive. It wasn't just a walk-in, they could have easily fitted a medium-sized bed in and still have ample space to move around.

The wardrobe has a complete range of storage devices – hanging rails, sliding drawers in various configurations, shelves, shoe racks and tie racks. A full-length mirror in the corner gave the illusion of more space to the already large room. Sasuke's clothing were neatly hung or folded on half of the fixtures while the other half laid empty. Considering her circumstances now, Hinata concluded that the other half was for her.

Slowly, she dragged her large, dark-blue suitcase in.

A little pink, suede, drawstring pouch came into sight as soon as she opened her bag. Hinata had carefully slipped it into her bag when she packed her belongings. Kneeling down, she slowly reached for the pouch, emptying the content into her hand. There was a pair of hand-sculpted, ebony hairpins adorned with a simple purple flower each. A small crystal rhinestone sat in the heart of each flower.

As she held on to the pins, Hinata recalled the week before when she had sat down with Shino and Kiba in a simple restaurant. They were celebrating her wedding ahead. It felt more like mourning – a departure. The atmosphere was somber, almost sad. Somehow, the three knew that Hinata's marriage would mean that they wouldn't be seeing each other as often. Sasuke and Shino's clash the previous night would have made it even more difficult for her to ever see them again... Her husband was the possessive type - that, she had recently found out. Possessive and unapproachable...

In the restaurant, her friends had presented her with a lovely designer bag with a matching wallet, pointing out her need to dress more befittingly, as she would be married into the affluent Uchiha family. Even though Hinata had argued that the Hyugas were as wealthy, her Inuzuka friend had felt it more appropriate for her to be more wary of her dressing after marriage. Hinata couldn't disagree. Although her family had often opted for simplicity and comfort, she felt that the Uchihas are a different story altogether.

Soon after, Shino had fidgeted before withdrawing a pink, drawstring pouch from his pocket and presenting it to her. She hadn't expected a gift from him, a personal gift. Her eyes were misty when she saw the hairpins. The Aburame had to look away - he was never one to openly express himself.

The pin was conscientiously picked with her in mind… purple flowers. He knew she liked flowers and purple was her favorite color. He was also aware that she disliked elaborate designs. He had noticed how she would pin her hair up for certain occasions and knew that she had only ever worn two different designs of pins the past two years. He was especially observant of her… always.

The pin was simple, yet elegantly beautiful. It reminded him of her. It will remind her of him. It was a gift from his heart.

She could feel his heartache that night… hers was hurting too. Although they had never expressed their feelings for each other, Hinata knew of Shino's affection. She often wondered if he knew of hers. But she had to conceal it... bury it deep inside her heart, never letting it surface. That was reason enough for her to bring up her engagement whenever possible. It was meant to crush his feelings before they grew further… it was meant to crush hers too. She knew from the beginning that breaking the engagement would have been utter betrayal to her family – her father would be disgraced. She had no choice...

Quietly, Hinata brought the pins to her chest. "Shino…," she whispered, as she allowed a tear to slowly stream down her cheek...


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own Naruto…

Hinata tried to comprehend her cousin's words. She had never thought about the situation in that perspective, all the time putting the blame on herself. She had thought that Sasuke wasn't interested because she wasn't attractive enough.

**Recap:**

_Quietly, Hinata brought the pins to her chest. "Shino…," she whispered, as she allowed a tear to slowly stream down her cheek..._

Hiashi sighed as he set his chopsticks onto the table, beside his bowl. It had been a most satisfying meal - one that he had actually looked forward to. Hinata had once again proven that she was a far better cook than the Hyuga's domestic servant. He could only be envious of what the Uchihas had gained from his loss. His daughter was gifted with exceptional culinary skills.

Taking a sip of _matcha, _the Hyuga head nodded to himself before uttering, "I have not enjoyed a meal as good ever since you left."

Hinata smiled as she finished her bowl of soybean soup. "You give me too much credit,_ tousan_," she said, recognizing the fact that her father was more opened with his expressions than he usually was. "Mahiru is as good. She was the one who taught me how to cook in the first place."

Hiashi only smiled. They both knew that Hinata was the better cook. Ever since she started helping in the kitchen, she had been surprising her family with her culinary venture, teasing their taste buds with conventional food that had been enhanced in different ways. She loved how they had reacted to the food she had prepared, loved how their eyes actually light up when they discover the added ingredients that she had worked into the dishes. Cooking had brought her immense pleasure. It was something that she had hoped she could continue enjoying in her new home...

It had been more than a month since she left the house. Coming back to a place that she had grown up in had never been as gratifying.

"I would have thought the son-in-law would come with you," Hiashi said after Hinata refilled his cup.

Hinata looked away. "He… he's tired," she lied. "They have been umm… working on a new project lately. He… had been really busy. I… I didn't want to trouble him."

"Trouble him?"

"No, I… I mean, I want him to sleep in. It's Sunday. He… he needs to rest," Hinata muttered, her eyes never meeting her father's. "I… I wanted to come by myself."

"You could have informed us earlier of your visit. Hanabi and Neji would have loved to see you."

"I know… I miss them… I miss this place, too. It felt like I've left for a long, long time."

Hiashi was quiet for a moment before looking at his daughter, expressions guarded. "Hinata, you're a married woman now. We all understand that it will not be appropriate for you to come back often."

"I know."

The father sighed. "I can't deny we've missed you a lot."

"_Tousan_…, I've missed you so much," Hinata said, totally aware that she was suddenly feeling like an injured little child who had come to her father for comfort.

"You seem to have lost weight…" her father said casually, before a stabbing pain ran through his upper body. Hiashi grabbed onto his chest, bowing his head a little.

"_Tousan_!" Hinata cried as she moved forward to kneel beside her father on the tatami mat.

The Hyuga head raised a palm in an effort to calm his daughter's anxieties.

"How… how are you feeling?" Hinata asked, anxiously holding onto her father's shoulders.

Many seconds passed before Hiashi looked up with a composed smile. "I must have eaten too much."

"What… what happened? What was that?" the daughter queried, clearly unconvinced with her father's reason.

"It was nothing."

"You were in pain…"

The wooden floors vibrated excitedly, preceding an oncoming presence. Hinata looked up just as Neji ran into the room.

_"Hinata!" _her cousin called, slowly catching his breath. "Kenta told me you came home. Why didn't you inform us earlier?"

"Neji…" Hinata emitted with apprehension. "…_tousan_ is not well."

"Uncle?"

"I'm fine," Hiashi said as he straightened his posture. "You've missed dinner, Neji."

"Have I? …Hinata?" Neji asked, his voice almost pleading as he walked to the closet and took a _zabuton_ out before claiming a seat at the low table.

Hinata smiled as she shifted back to her seat. "_Tousan_ told me you'd be having dinner with a girlfriend…"

Her cousin gave a crooked smile, "She's not a girlfriend. It wasn't even a date. I'll call it… _building rapport, _that's all… Tell me you left me something."

Hinata smiled and nodded. Neji almost sigh in delight.

"How did it go?" Hiashi asked with light interest.

"It was good. I might be able to close the deal. Sayuri-san seemed eager to give us a chance. I think I can obtain the Kenzo project as well," Neji said optimistically. "It's a forty-million-dollar project, Hinata. It might take a long time, but I think this one is as good as closed."

Hinata's smile widened. She knew that her cousin was capable in running the company for her father, having proven time after time of his competence.

The Hyuga head smiled too before slowly getting up. "I think I'd leave you two to chat away… I want to rest now," he huffed.

"_Tousan, _Uncle_,_" the two younger Hyugas called at the same time.

Hiashi smiled. "I'm fine…, just a little tired," he muttered. "Neji, bring Hinata home afterwards. It's getting dark."

"I will, uncle."

"I'll let you know before I leave," Hinata emitted before her father casually waved a hand and ambled out of the room.

%%%

The Hyuga's extensive two-storey traditional house looked impressive from the garden. From its opaque partitions, the imposing wooden pillars, the wooden floored passages, the bamboo trees that grew around the compound and the enormous koi pond; the house was the exact opposite from the Uchiha's modern mansion. It felt comfortable, familiar - it was home.

Hinata sighed as she took in the surroundings, realizing how she had taken the place and her life there for granted. Things before marriage had been wonderful...

"How is married life?" Neji asked as the two sat on the wooden swing facing the pond like they used to.

"Good, I guess."

"You don't look too good, though," her cousin said as he studied Hinata's expressions.

"I… I'm fine."

"Did they mistreat you?"

"No…"

"Your mother-in-law?"

"She's a nice lady."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Then why do you look so… so different? So… miserable?"

"I'm not."

"Yes, you are, Hinata. We didn't grow up together without me knowing if and when you're upset."

Hinata had to look down. Neji knows her temperament as well as she knows his. They have been close since young. Most things didn't just go unnoticed.

"Are you sure Mikoto-sama didn't mistreat you? I've heard a lot of stories about how some mothers-in-law mistreat their daughters-in-law."

"She's really nice to me, Neji," Hinata related, finally meeting his eyes. "For the past one month, I've been going out with her almost every other day. We did shopping, massage, hot spring bath, spa…, manicure… So many things… She treats me well… Really."

"Then why do you look sad?"

The younger cousin kept quiet.

"It's Sasuke isn't it? That asshole…"

"_Niisan_!"

"You were happy before you got married, Hinata. Look at you now. You look… lost. You don't talk as much… Everytime I called, you'd just talk a little. Hanabi had complained about that too. You don't seem to have much to chat about anymore… You… you've changed.

"I…"

"Marrying that bloke was wrong, wasn't it? I've never seen you this down."

Hinata kept quiet, her eyes trained on the koi swimming in the pond.

"Shino or Kiba would have been more preferable…" Neji admitted. "Even that asshole's brother, Uchiha Itachi looked more fitting… Sasuke?" he gave a sigh. "I'm sorry, Hinata. I've just never liked that guy."

The two cousins were temporarily quiet, the large carps swimming in the pond holding their attention.

"Did he abuse you?" Neji finally asked.

Hinata shook her head slowly. "He… he hadn't laid a finger on me."

"Did you mean that he _might_ abuse you in time?"

"No… I mean, he hadn't laid a finger on me _literally_."

"What?" Neji asked, his voice laced with amusement.

"I…, I don't know what went wrong or rather… what's wrong with me," Hinata started, her face slowly turning a shade of pink. "Sasuke… he… he…"

"He just wouldn't touch you?" Neji beamed, clearly not trying to contain his emotions.

"Neji…"

Neji shook his head as he started laughing quietly.

"_Niisan…_, this is not funny," Hinata pleaded. "I don't know what to do…" she said. We sleep in the same room…, on the same bed… I… he…"

"He's gay," Neji finally offered.

"What?"

"Hinata, there's only one reason why he's not interested… or maybe two. First would be, he's gay. Second, he's impotent… ineffective."

Hinata tried to comprehend her cousin's words. She had never thought about the situation in that perspective, all the time putting the blame on herself. She had thought that Sasuke wasn't interested because she wasn't attractive enough.

As if reading her thoughts, Neji said, "Don't blame yourself. He's the one that has a problem. Truthfully, nobody could resist someone like you."

"Neji…"

"I mean it… You're beautiful. Just look at yourself. You have smooth, fair skin…, striking eyes…, long beautiful, shiny hair… _like mine_."

Hinata started giggling, her giggles warming her cousin's heart. He had waited the whole night to hear her laugh.

"You're kind, gentle, helpful. You're wicked good with food… I know I can't resist that. Plus, you've got a really beautiful body. Flaunt it a little and all the boys would be drooling over you like puppies.

"_Niisan_…"

"That's the truth. Nobody, just nobody can resist someone like you… If that bloke is not interested in you, there's something seriously wrong with him. He's gay, I tell you. He's gay and impotent… Wait a minute… That explains it."

"Explains what?"

"Your wedding night!"

"What about that?"

"Well…" Neji rolled his eyes. "The way he kissed you that night. We'd all thought that he couldn't wait for it. Like he was going to jump on you… Comes to think of it, he probably did that to trick us… He was hiding his sexual preference by kissing you that way. He'd thought that nobody would suspect anything then."

Hinata fell silent, stunned by Neji's conclusion.

"Remember how he was going to kiss that Sakura too? I think if nobody stopped him, he'd go on to kiss all the other girls too just so that nobody would suspect anything… He's gay, Hinata."

"It can't be…"

"Believe me…, or else, he's in love with someone else…"


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own Naruto…

Another silence overtook the two before Itachi stood up and jumped down the large boulder. He didn't want to encourage his sister-in-law to continue asking questions. He didn't want to spend too much time around her. She was a prize he had forfeited. It could be tempting… He didn't want to take the risk.

**Recap:**

_"Remember how he was going to kiss that Sakura too? I think if nobody stopped him, he'd go on to kiss all the other girls too just so that nobody would suspect anything… He's gay, Hinata."_

_"It can't be…"_

_"Believe me…, or else, he's in love with someone else…"_

Donning a simple tank top and Capri leggings, Hinata sat on the bench in the foyer while she put on her socks and sneakers. It was a beautiful Sunday morning and she had gotten up early, hoping to stroll through the forest with her mother-in-law like they had the weeks before.

Hinata loved the forest. It always comes alive with myriad sounds and sights. The woodland behind the mansion was almost a blessing – it provided an interval for her from her monotonous life as an Uchiha. She'd strolled through it a few times with Mikoto. They would walk on a beautifully paved pathway, going a little beyond that before turning around and heading home. The time spent and conversations exchanged during their outing have certainly brought the mother-in-law and Hinata closer.

Unfortunately though, Mikoto has prior arrangements with her wealthy friends that day. Not wanting to join her in her outing, Hinata politely declined, deciding to jog through the forest by herself instead. It would be a good workout. Sasuke would be leaving with his father for golf later. If she hurried back, she might be able to see them off… not that it actually mattered anyway.

She remembered the last time she had jogged. It was in the company of her best friends. Before marrying Sasuke, Hinata would join Shino, Kiba and the Inuzuka's canine friend, Akamaru, for a jog in a park near Kiba's house every other Sunday. They had been doing that for years. Occasionally during their excursions, the three, along with the dog, would increase their speed and break into a full marathon run. Kiba and Akamaru would always disappear ahead while Shino never failed to trail closely behind, never overtaking her. She'd missed him. She'd missed all of them. It felt like years since they had enjoyed one another's company…

Finally bearing a soft zip-up hoodie over her top, Hinata slowly strolled out of the entrance, turning towards the back of the mansion. She headed for the woodland beyond the Uchiha compound with a smile etched on her face as she thought of her exploit. The crisp, cool weather had never felt as good.

Jogging through the forest, Hinata felt a clear sense of freedom creeping within her, one that released the dimness inside, one that allowed her to feel like her old self again. She wondered when she had changed. She was happy and carefree before her marriage. Now, the days passed with frustration and loneliness and her mother-in-law's kind gestures did nothing to fill the gap. She felt lost without someone to hold on to. Sasuke's indifference had certainly made her feel more than unwelcome. It was as if she was floating in the sea with no where to land. Life as an Uchiha has become aimlessly monotonous... She was dreadfully unhappy.

Hinata jogged along until she came to the unpaved path where she and her mother-in-law would normally stop and turn back. It had taken her less than half the time they needed to get to that spot. Going beyond the unfamiliar might not be a good idea. She didn't want to take the risk.

Subsequently, as she was about to turn around, there was a sudden rustling behind her. Caught off-guard, Hinata nearly screamed when someone ran past her, bumping into an arm as he did.

Holding onto her aching limb, the Uchiha lady looked up to find Itachi ahead, jogging on reverse. Wearing an athletic tank with a baggy workout pants, the brother-in-law slowed down with no intention of stopping.

"Why did you suddenly stop?" he asked.

The path was narrow. It was an accident.

"I… I…"

Itachi had turned around and continued running deeper into the forest without hearing her reason. There wasn't any need for explanations. It wasn't a big deal.

With the sudden opportunity to explore further, Hinata went after the Uchiha. He didn't refuse her presence, but he wasn't slowing down either. Hinata had to run faster to keep up with him. It wasn't a jog. Itachi was actually running.

Trailing closely behind, Hinata watched as her brother-in-law's long hair, which was tied into a low ponytail, swayed aimlessly behind. She suddenly realized she had never really paid any attention to her other friends' physique. Itachi's toned figure was actually alluring, his muscles stretched and flexed fascinatingly as he ran. She couldn't help glancing his way.

The two ran quietly, passing trees, clearings and more trees, until the older Uchiha slowed down. Hinata followed suit. Again, without stopping, Itachi turned around.

"This is as far as we should go," he huffed. "There's no way through ahead."

Hinata nodded. The older Uchiha ran back in a slower, more relaxed pace. Instinctively, Hinata trailed behind. There was no further exchange of words. They ran until they came to a large rock they had passed by earlier. The sunlight fingering through the leaves made the whole place look most welcoming… peaceful. Itachi climbed onto the boulder with ease.

Hinata hesitated. She could run back alone – the track was simple enough. Or she could try to climb the huge rock…

With some difficulty, the Uchiha lady clambered onto the boulder. She had decided to join her husband's brother. She had to remind herself that Itachi is family. Even after being married for three months, they had hardly spoken; their occasional greetings and smiles did nothing to get them acquainted. He was impalpable and sometimes daunting… so was Sasuke. She didn't know what gave her the courage to run after him... Perhaps it was time to break the ice.

Itachi sat perfectly upright with his eyes closed, breathing deeply and exhaling slowly. Hinata imitated his actions, occasionally peeking with one eye to make sure that she was emulating him correctly. They stayed in that position for almost ten minutes before Hinata opened her eyes to find Itachi looking impassively at her. Impassively...

Inhaling deeply to stop herself from blushing, Hinata looked away.

"You can run," Itachi said simply. "You do that often?"

"I used to," the lady admitted softly as she brought her eyes to meet Itachi's.

The two fell quiet. It was so like the time she spent with Sasuke.

Then, it was the older Uchiha's turn to look away.

The silence between Hinata and her brother-in-law was almost awkward. Itachi thought he should leave before the discomfort become apparent.

"Ita… Itachi," Hinata called as the elder Uchiha stood up. "Can I… can I ask you something?"

Without speaking, Sasuke's older brother gestured for his sister-in-law to continue by falling back into his initial position.

"Sasuke… How… How can I make Sasuke happy?"

Raising an eyebrow, Itachi thought he had never heard such an earnest question. It felt almost ridiculous.

"It has been more than three months now… three months since… since we got married," Hinata explained when her brother-in-law said nothing. "I… I don't seem to know much about Sasuke… His likes… dislikes… his favorite food… favorite pastime."

"You know he likes golf," Itachi offered.

"Golf," Hinata nodded.

"He's good in that… Won a few trophies these past few years."

"I… I know," she had seen the trophies in the study.

Another silence overtook the two before Itachi stood up and jumped down the large boulder. He didn't want to encourage his sister-in-law to continue asking questions. He didn't want to spend too much time around her. She was a prize he had forfeited. It could be tempting… He didn't want to take the risk.

Starting with a jog, Itachi went a short distance before he heard Hinata squeal. He turned around to find the lady hunching against the boulder, one hand on her left foot. She had hurt herself while trying to climb down the large rock. The elder Uchiha sighed before he half-heartedly walked back towards Hinata. She was a damsel in distress... _A damsel that belonged to his brother._

Walking up to her, Itachi slowly grasped one of Hinata's forearms after much hesitation. She looked up with an expression that clearly showed that she was in pain. She had obviously sprained an ankle. The injury felt bad. Hinata could feel her ankle slowly swelling from inside her sneakers. It was accompanied by slight throbbings. She tried to take a step. The pressure worsened her pain. She gasped.

Realising the extent of her injury, Itachi pulled Hinata's arm over his shoulders. The Uchiha lady tried to pull away. The two hadn't actually reached familiar terms. Their proximity was making her feel most uncomfortable. Her brother-in-law however, insisted by tugging her arm tightly. The lady had no choice.

As they shuffled along, Hinata bit her lip to stop herself from crying. Even with Itachi's help, the pain could be felt every time she put pressure on her injured foot. The Uchiha's mansion suddenly seemed like a hundred miles away. She wondered if she would even make it back before she caved in.

When it finally dawned on him that it would be impossible to continue moving the way they were, Itachi stopped. Releasing her arm from his shoulders, he moved to stand before Hinata, his back facing her, gesturing her to lean onto his back. The young lady hesitated, her face flushed pink with embarrassment. Itachi sighed aloud before turning his head slightly, threatening her to piggy-back with a daunting glare. Hinata had to oblige.

With her body pressed to his back and arms over his shoulders, Itachi unknowingly blushed. He had a weird feeling. She wasn't the first lady who had come that close, his other incidents have gone far beyond that. Nevertheless, there was a certain innocence to this whole happening. She looked entirely out-of-place. He had never felt such purity.

Balancing her legs, the older Uchiha moved through the forest quietly before finally breaking the silence.

"You can try cooking something nice for Sasuke," Itachi offered as a suggestion to Hinata's earlier questions. He felt he had to say something to break the awkward feeling between them.

"Huh?" Hinata asked. She was too busy feeling uncomfortable with the whole situation and didn't hear what the elder Uchiha had suddenly offered.

"I said, you can try cooking for Sasuke."

"Really?" the sister-in-law asked enthusiastically. The proposal was an opening. She could accomplish that with ease. "What does he like?"

"What… can you cook?" Itachi tried to drawl. The dialogue was only meant to ease their discomfort. He wasn't exactly trying to help. Even if he was, he thought it would be best not to sound too eager.

"I…"

"Try something simple first. Don't push yourself."

"Okay… Does he like fish? …Tuna? …Salmon?"

"I'm sure he does," Itachi answered casually.

"Which would he prefer? Fish or chicken?"

"I think…"

"What about beef and pork?" Hinata interrupted. She was clearly excited about the sudden proposal and couldn't help feeling elated about what she could finally try, to improve her relationship with her husband.

"Fish would be good," the older Uchiha emitted.

In all honesty, the brother-in-law didn't really know what Sasuke would prefer. The conversation only served to relieve them of the situation they're in... Fish was Itachi's favorite.

"_Karei Shio-yaki_, _Karei no netsuke,_" he continued, doubting Hinata's ability. She wouldn't be able to produce the food that he had suggested. The thought of the daughter of the wealthy Hyuga Hiashi being able to cook sounded like a joke, an impossible task.

"Really?"

Itachi almost laughed. Hinata's keenness sounded funny to him. He played along. "_Saikyo-zuke_… mackerel_…, sashimi…, nabemono…"_

"_Nabemono_?"

"_Hai_," the male answered, their conversations warming up nicely, slowly melting away his portrayed indifference.

"_Nabemono_ with seafood, I suppose?" Hinata queried further.

"That would be really nice, wouldn't it?" Itachi said as he inwardly grinned. He had provided a mountainous task for Hinata. She would never try cooking, he thought, clearly underestimating the lady's ability. Unbeknownst to him, culinary indulgence was her game…

By the time they arrived at the Uchiha's back gate, the two had exchanged enough to make Hinata feel that she had finally found a friend within the Uchiha household... The pain had been worth it.

Itachi slowly lowered Hinata onto her feet just outside the compound.

"Can you try to walk from here?" he asked.

The Uchiha lady nodded, emitting, "Thank you." She limped ahead with some difficulty before turning around, asking, "Itachi… what is your favorite food?"


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own Naruto…

Seconds passed before Itachi looked up. Dark alluring eyes looked into pale crystallized ones. Hinata blushed. He thought she looked beautiful. He had to look away. They were standing too close together… again.

**Recap:**

_The Uchiha lady nodded, emitting, "Thank you." She limped ahead with some difficulty before turning around, asking, "Itachi… what is your favorite food?"_

Itachi ate his dinner with gusto. He can't deny the k_arei shioyaki_ was really good. The flat fish was beautifully seasoned and broiled and the accompanying lotus root garnish tasted amazingly delicious in home-made _ponzu _sauce.

To say that he had underestimated his sister-in-law's capability was an understatement. Itachi had never in his wildest dreams thought that Hinata could perform anything beyond frying eggs. Yet, she could actually cook and, she was able to cook not only for his brother, but also for the whole family. In addition, she had even been able to produce his suggested recipes with apt. Privately, the brother-in-law felt guilty for his previous judgments of the young lady's abilities. She had definitely proven him wrong tonight.

As he quietly took pleasure in the dinner, the older Uchiha wondered if Sasuke enjoyed the meal as much… k_arei shioyaki_ is Itachi's favorite.

Throughout dinner, Hinata's cooking became the main subject of conversation. Her parents-in-law have nothing but praises for her. Everyone was more than surprised at her expertise - Hinata was like a seasoned chef. The _sashimi _entrée had been artistically arranged. She had toiled over it with much patience. Sasuke's parents were temporarily held speechless when she brought the dish in earlier. Clearly, having Hinata as a daughter-in-law has proven to be more than pleasant. She was a real gift.

Hinata searched Sasuke's expression for any signs of approval. He stayed impassive throughout, only nodding once or twice to his mother's banters and nudges. She wondered if he liked the food. He made no comments. Silently, she hoped he would actually say something… _anything_. She was even ready to hear him criticize the food. His behavior was unreadable. It was frustrating. She wondered if Sasuke even liked k_arei shioyaki_…

Looking around, the young lady found Itachi enjoying his food with delight. He was having his third serving of rice. Hinata smiled. She was happy that at least someone else seemed to take pleasure in the food she had prepared. Subsequently, she wondered if the brother-in-law was wrong. What if her husband didn't like broiled flat fish? She wouldn't know. Sasuke and she have yet to reach a friendly phase of conversation. It was more than exasperating…

In truth, Hinata had given up hope of ever being in a normal marriage. It had been four long months. Sasuke hadn't touched her at all. It didn't matter anymore. In fact, she was ready to die unimpaired… pure and whole. So many times, she had wanted to confront her husband about his sexuality. It was tempting to know... Yet, she had chosen not to intervene, deducing that Sasuke is indeed gay… that was the only reason. Having a gay husband was nothing to be proud of. She didn't want to embarrass her spouse. She didn't want to embarrass herself. Nobody should know…

Many nights, when she was alone, Hinata wondered if Sasuke was out with his partner – sharing a drink, holding hands, kissing... In addition to her imagination, she often wondered who the other person would be. Could Naruto be the one? Sasuke seemed to like hanging out with his blue-eyed friend a lot. They have been friends since school days. Naruto seemed the most likely candidate. She didn't want to believe the blonde is gay though... but he might be. So many times, she found herself feeling sorry for Sakura. The pink-haired lady and Naruto are engaged. Sakura will live a life like hers…

%%%

Itachi entered the posh kitchen from the back door, the smell of baking pastries immediately invading his nostrils. He had just come home from his morning run and was thirsting for a good swig of water. The sight of Hinata with an apron over her clothes didn't surprise him anymore as he walked in. She looked up and they traded smiles.

Of late, the sister-in-law had been spending a lot of time in the kitchen. Itachi had finally figured out that she wasn't only good in cooking - she actually loved it. The many times he found her slaving in the kitchen was proof enough. The family had been blessed with good food for the past couple of months.

After retrieving a bottle of cold mineral water from the refrigerator and taking a good quaff, Itachi walked towards the kitchen island to observe Hinata at work. "What are you doing?" he asked casually.

The Uchiha lady was filling tart shells with some yellowish liquid. "Egg tarts," she said, concentrating hard on not spilling the gooey substance.

"Egg tarts?" Itachi asked. _He loved egg tarts._

Hinata nodded.

The two stayed quiet as the young lady continued the task at hand. Walking over to the oven, Itachi peeped through the glass door. He had never smelled anything as tempting. The tarts were browning beautifully and looked deliciously good. The Uchiha wondered if anyone had ever baked anything in that oven. The metal box had acted more like a decorative item before this.

Struck with a sudden idea, the older Uchiha turned around asking, "Hinata… since you're good with food, can you perhaps, give me some suggestions as to what I can serve in Akatsuki?

Hinata looked up, confused.

"Akatsuki Pub…"

"Oh, right," the Uchiha lady answered, remembering the tavern that Itachi had mentioned to her before in one of their conversations.

"I was wondering if you could help us with our menu," the male asked sincerely.

"Me? Are you sure, Itachi?"

"Yeah."

"Actually," Hinata offered, as she put her jug of egg mixture down. "I like the idea… But, I don't know… I've never been to your place before."

"Right… You should get down there one of these days. Come down with Sasuke. I don't want to sound boastful but, the place is a popular hang-out. You'd love it there."

"Okay."

"But I have to admit that the food there is just so-so."

"Oh?"

"Well, the place is still packed most weekends. We serve great drinks and I think the ambience is good. If only…"

"If only you can come up with some nice food too?"

"Not just nice. Good would sound a lot better... Any suggestions?"

Hinata thought for a while. "Umm… you can try pork chops in soft custard buns."

"Custard… buns?"

"Burgers! Pre-marinated pork chops in hand-made custard buns."

"Well…, that sounds… delicious?"

"Let's see, you can also have _mizu mame, tamago dofu... _Umm... I think I'll make these one of these days. You can try them before you decide on any. We can experiment with different types of food. That… that'll be fun."

"I… um, I like the idea."

"Anyway, I still need to know what you serve there before I can comment further."

"Then come over one of these days. Sasuke comes down quite often."

"He does?" the young lady asked in surprise before the smell of burnt pastries entered their nostrils. "_Oh, my!_" Hinata cried as she frantically looked around for a glove. The tarts were going to be burnt.

In her panic, she couldn't find the glove so she opted for a table cloth instead. Hastily opening the door to the oven, the Uchiha lady attempted to take the partly burnt tarts out. The heat from the tray seeped through the cloth easily, burning her fingers in the process. Hinata quickly dropped the tray onto the counter before grasping both hands tightly. She had been careless.

Recognizing her distress, Itachi immediately grabbed his sister-in-law's injured hands. Hinata gasped in surprise. Firmly tugging her towards the basin, the older Uchiha lowered her hands into it, turning the tap on at the same time. The cool water on her burnt fingers should give her a temporary relief. He then strode towards the refrigerator, quickly retrieving a handful of ice cubes and dropping them into a bowl. Then, Itachi walked over to the sink, filled the bowl with water before grabbing Hinata's hands again and dipping them in. The relief was instant. Her fingers turned cold and numb.

Seconds passed before Itachi looked up. Dark alluring eyes looked into pale crystallized ones. Hinata blushed. He thought she looked beautiful. He had to look away. They were standing too close together… again.

"Itachi…" Hinata softly muttered. Itachi was still holding on to her hands.

The Uchiha released his grip. He suddenly realized that his heart was beating exceptionally fast. He needed a distraction…

"Well, I think some of those tarts are still good," he said, hoping that she didn't notice his sudden uneasiness.

Inwardly, Itachi was cursing himself. He had never felt that way before. He wasn't himself… or was he? He realized he talked too much in her presence. Everything felt so natural with her. Their conversations were... weirdly comfortable.

"It's okay… I… I'm making more," Hinata said.

Itachi nodded.

"Looks like you put too much confidence in me…" the Uchiha lady laughed quietly. "Fancy having burnt egg tarts?"

"That was an accident… I interrupted your work."

"I… I don't mind. Thanks for helping me," Hinata said, lifting her hands out of the bowl as she spoke.

"That was only temporary. You'll probably need to apply some cream over the burnt area later."

"I will… Thanks."

The brother-in-law nodded again before he attempted to leave the kitchen. "By the way..., Hinata," he said as he turned around at the doorway. "I'd really like you to come over to the tavern one of these days. The offer is still open. I like that burger thing you suggested just now... with the… the custard bun... you know?"

Hinata smiled at how little Itachi knew about food. "I'd go over one of these days," she promised.

For the briefest of moments, the two traded stares and smiles. Hinata suddenly felt drawn to the male's handsome features – his dark enticing eyes; his defined, straight nose; his striking, thin lips… Consciously, she turned to her tarts. She could feel her heart rapidly racing. She felt confused. Something wasn't quite right…

Itachi cleared his throat. He had to get away. He was normally cool… collected. He could feel his composure crumbling. Something inside was stirring…

**A/N : I'd like to inform that after this chapter, I'd only be posting new chapters every other week (wonder if I'd get more reviews that way. lol). I want to start working on another story at the same time, a Gaa/Hina. I'm still not quite sure about the storyline for that but because I've spent a lot of time doing research on Japanese weddings and arranged marriages and a lot of other Japanese culture thing, I thought I'd like to use the information on another story. Hope it works. **

**Anyway, I'd like to take this opportunity to thank those of you who have made my day by reviewing my story so far. Thanks to Darth-Taisha, champylin, Sakurablossom009, chinew, WindCompass13, HinaHyuugaSan, Yin-Yan-Yum-Yum, xsugarbearx, xX Angel Of Agony Xx, shikamaru lover4ever, Sepsis, JamKa, Buffy-CrazyaboutAngel, winterkaguya and DarkSacredJewelXoX. Your reviews had meant a lot to me. Thank you, from the bottom of my heart.**


	8. Chapter 8

I do not own Naruto…

Tonight was the first time Sasuke and she actually went out together on a casual outing, courtesy to her mother-in-law's suggestion. He didn't object to the idea, his impassiveness was difficult to read. Hinata thought she'd just tag along.

**Recap:**

_Itachi cleared his throat. He had to get away. He was normally cool… collected. He could feel his composure crumbling. Something inside was stirring… _

Sasori glanced toward the glass doors to the tavern just as they were being pushed in. There was a welcoming chorus of '_irashaimase'_ as Sasuke walked through. A few paces behind him, in the open-air area, was a lady in a white, long-sleeved mini dress. The red-haired male could recognize the lady immediately. She was someone whom he had only seen once but heard a whole lot about from Deidara and Hidan, his two lecherous partners. '_The one with long dark hair and beautiful diamond-like eyes. The one with smooth, fair skin. The one with a beautiful curvaceous body..._' Silently, the red-haired male smiled. Finally…

As Sasuke walked across the floor, Hinata lingered behind. It was her first time to The Akatsuki Pub. She looked around, taking in the surroundings. There weren't many people yet. They were early. It was only half past eight. Hinata had no doubt the place would be packed later. Walking through the doors, she was pleasantly greeted with an '_irashaimase'_ which she politely gave a nod to. She then looked around for Sasuke before she heard her name being called.

Looking around, the Uchiha lady found a guy with long, blonde hair striding excitedly towards her, his face lit up in animated delight. The male, with his hair tied into a high ponytail, has a long fringe that covered one of his eyes. Hinata knew she had seen him before… he was one of Itachi's friends.

"Hello there," Deidara cooed.

Hinata gingerly smiled.

"Today must be our lucky day. The lady has finally decided to show up," the guy said, as he grabbed both of Hinata's hands. "We've met on your wedding day. I'm Deidara."

"Oh… Hello, Deidara-san," Hinata said. "You… you must be Itachi's friend…"

"We're partners!" the blonde explained. "And over there at the counter, is Sasori. He's a partner too. There are four of us… Hidan is not here yet. He'll be coming with Itachi later."

Hinata tried to smile as she gently pulled her hands back. Deidara wasn't going to let her off that easily, though. Grabbing a hand again, he tugged Hinata towards the bar.

"Well, I'm very sure this is your first time here. We should get you something nice to drink," the blonde offered as he pulled her along.

At the bar, Hinata tentatively took a seat beside Deidara on the high stools while she looked around for Sasuke. She found him in a far corner, pulling out some darts from a dartboard. She wondered if he'll be looking for her…

"Ahh, you don't have to worry. Sasuke's been here many times. He'll be able to keep himself occupied," the blue-eyed male casually stated.

The Uchiha lady nodded politely.

Tonight was the first time Sasuke and she actually went out together on a casual outing, courtesy to her mother-in-law's suggestion. He didn't object to the idea, his impassiveness was difficult to read. Hinata thought she'd just tag along.

It was an opportunity to be laid-back - their other excursions had been for formal dinners and parties. She had come to accept the fact that she was only an asset that her spouse had to put on display when time requires. Nevertheless, as essential is it was, she had always made sure that she had presented herself with poise and style. Being brought up a Hyuga, she had already gotten used to the required formalities. It was protocol… she had hated it.

"Sasori!" Deidara called to his other partner who was standing on the inside of the bar.

"What?" the red-haired male asked with a scowl.

"Do you remember her?" the blonde asked excitedly as he tilted his chin towards Hinata.

Sasori stayed somber, "How can I not remember who she is? You and Hidan have been practically talking about her for months."

"Yeah, this is her. This is Hinata. She has finally decided to show up."

Hinata gave a little bow from her seat. She could feel her face flushed at the same time. She hadn't even gotten to know the two males. Yet they were talking about her like they had been anticipating her appearance. She suddenly felt very bashful, even a little self-conscious.

"What do you want, Hinata?" Deidara asked, his blue eyes gleaming happily.

"Umm… what… what do you suggest?"

"I'm glad you asked… Come on, Sasori. Offer her something nice."

"Well…" started his red-haired partner, "You can have…"

"_Sake screwdriver_, off course!" a third person interrupted in a loud, mischievous tone.

Hinata turned around and was surprised to see yet another one of Itachi's partner behind her. The guy has grey hair that was neatly brushed all the way back with a generous amount of hair gel. He was stooping dangerously close. Before the Uchiha lady could say anything else, Hidan took one of her hands in his.

"If you do not know by now, I am Hidan and yes, you will find that I am also the most handsome among the four owners of this place…"

Deidara scoffed aloud while Sasori shook his head in a 'there-he-goes-again' manner.

"It is our pleasure to have such a beautiful lady with us tonight," the grey-haired male added as he lifted Hinata's hand in an attempt to kiss it.

His action was intercepted when another hand was quickly placed above the lady's. Deidara wouldn't allow his partner the opportunity, shoving him aside while he leaned closer to Hinata. Hidan hissed before quickly taking a seat on Hinata's other side. It was clear he wasn't going to let the opportunity slip past him. The two partners exchanged deadly glares. Both were going to get as acquainted to the dark-haired lady as they could. None was going to back off.

Hinata felt awkward, being sandwiched between two unfamiliar people. Standing before them, Sasori rolled his eyes. Apparently, his partners' behaviors were as normal as ever…

"So, what do you want, Hinata?" Deidara beat Hidan in asking.

"I…" Hinata paused.

"Give her the Pink Lady, Sasori," Itachi's voice came to the rescue.

Hinata looked up to find her brother-in-law walking up to his red-haired partner inside the bar.

"You can drink right?" Itachi asked casually.

"I can… a little," the Uchiha lady answered, relieved to finally see a familiar face.

Hidan snorted aloud, "You think everyone is like you, Itachi?"

"You don't drink?" Hinata asked, surprised at the discovery.

Itachi gave a crooked smile. "Well, I'll just have a beer," he said as he pulled a glass out and filled it with half a glass of beer from a tap.

"Whoa-ho, look who's drinking," Hidan jeered. "I thought you said you'd never have another drop of liquor? So... this is an occasion to celebrate, huh?"

"Yeah, Itachi, I never thought you would touch that again. Have you forgotten that one time..." Deidara started.

"Cut it off, guys," Sasori threatened as he poured a pink-colored concoction into a tall glass, then offering it to the Uchiha lady.

"Thank you, Sasori-san," Hinata emitted as she took her cocktail.

"You're welcome… Itachi said you're good with food." the red-haired male related.

"Yeah, he said you might have some good suggestions for our _pathetic _menu," Hidan chaffed.

"You're giving me too much credit here," Hinata said diffidently.

"Oh, Itachi said you made some really delicious burgers," Deidara uttered. "He said we could add that to our menu. I can't wait to try some."

"Yeah, from the way he described them, they must be really good," Sasori emitted…

Itachi smiled as he watched Hinata casually chatting with his friends. As the conversations rolled on, the Uchiha quietly sipped his beer. Inwardly, he felt happy seeing the young lady in the tavern. Although they see each other at home all the time, the feeling he has now was different. She was in the presence of his friends. It felt different – like she was someone he was showing off…

Hinata couldn't help but warm up to Itachi's friends. As perverted as they looked and sounded like, she knew they meant no harm. In fact, she was starting to really enjoy their easy camaraderie.

Time passed quickly. The place was packed by ten. Sasuke wasn't alone anymore. There were two other men and a woman with him. The lady, with red hair and glasses was leaning against his shoulder. He shoved her away in an impatient manner, irritated with her proximity. Karin was always trying to grope him. Jugo, the larger of his two male friends with orange, flame-like hair, was sitting opposite the Uchiha, sipping his beer while Suigetsu took his turn with the darts. The smaller male has bluish hair, spiky fringe and a set of sharp pointy teeth.

As Sasuke gulped down his third glass of beer, Karin started squabbling about the smaller male's lack of skill with the darts. Afterward, the blue-haired guy spat an infuriating comment her way. As usual, the two then started abusing each other with words. The Uchiha leaned back on the lounge chair as his friends argued on. He wasn't exactly irritated, having gotten used to their bickering by then. While his friends continued throwing harsh words at each other, he unknowingly darted a glance toward his wife. He had almost forgotten about her… like always.

She was still sitting on the high stool, chatting with Itachi and his friends. He thought she looked different… or maybe he had never actually paid attention. She looked relaxed... comfortable. There was something in the way she laughed as the party joked around her. He had never really seen her smile, not to mention laugh. As Sasuke continued looking at his brother's friends flirting harmlessly with his wife, he felt a shot of jealousy pass through him. She belonged to him… and him alone.

The Uchiha was brought out of his thoughts when Karin accidentally swung a dart past him.

The lady hurried over. "Sasuke, I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry…" the lady said as she held onto the Uchiha's arm.

"Yeah, don't mind her, she was only trying to kill you," Suigetsu uttered with a devious smile.

As it turned out, Sasuke shoved Karin's hands away without a word. He didn't have time to be angry with his friends' actions. There was something else on his mind. The red-haired lady then sat sulking while Suigetsu got Jugo to join him at the game. Taking the opportunity, Sasuke took a glance at his wife again. He didn't like the way Itachi's friends were so friendly around her. He didn't like the way she was so at ease with them.

A thought ran through his mind as he kept his eyes on Hinata. He will show them she belonged to him… he will show her. For six months, the thought had never once crossed his mind. As he gulped down the last of his beer, he inwardly smiled. He will show her… tonight.


	9. Chapter 9

I do not own Naruto…

When she finally realized that the stain was no longer visible, the Uchiha wife stopped scrubbing. Slowly standing up, she caught herself in the mirror. She thought she had never looked as contemptible before. Hinata couldn't smile to her reflection. She was confused, even mortified. She was hurting…

**Recap:**

_A thought ran through his mind as he kept his eyes on Hinata. He will show them she belonged to him… he will show her. For six months, the thought had never once crossed his mind. As he gulped down the last of his beer, he inwardly smiled. He will show her… tonight._

Itachi sighed as he sat quietly at the large boulder. He couldn't concentrate on his breathing exercises. His mind was distracted. He looked around for something to focus his eyes on. The forest was as peaceful as ever. The Uchiha hunched forward, placing his hands on his forehead while his elbows rested on his knees. He was wrought with confusion and guilt. He kept thinking of her… Hinata, his brother's wife.

Finally jumping down the boulder, Itachi sighed again before he started walking home. He wasn't in the mood to run or jog. Curiosity and guilt were weighing heavily on his shoulders. The Uchiha wondered what might have happened the night before. Sasuke had suddenly walked up to them at the bar, grabbed Hinata by the hand and pulled her out of the tavern. They left without a word. Everyone was shocked at his brother's actions. He knew that Hinata was equally stunned. He didn't like the look on his brother's face. As pokerfaced as Sasuke tried to put up, Itachi knew he had something in his mind. He just couldn't pinpoint the answer.

The Uchiha exhaled aloud. He was thinking too much. They were a couple… married couple. It's not up to him to question what they do. His thoughts and stance were irrelevant in that area…

Finally entering the kitchen from the back door, Itachi unconsciously looked around. Hinata was always in the kitchen. Somehow, the Uchiha had gotten accustomed to seeing her there all the time.

She wasn't there that morning…

Only Moe, the elderly helper, was around. She was busy washing dishes. That only meant that Sasuke and his father would have already had breakfast and left for golf.

Again, Itachi wondered where Hinata could be. Then, as he caught himself, the Uchiha tried to give an excuse as to why he was thinking about his sister-in-law. He had wanted to convey something to her about their little discussion in the tavern the night before… that was his justification. His partners were eager to get her to help. Itachi was sure Hinata would be more than delighted to assist. Somehow, he was also keen to get her involved.

"I've cooked some seaweed porridge, Itachi. Do you want to have some for breakfast?" the elderly servant asked when the male walked across the kitchen.

"Um… it's okay _baa-chan_. I'll just have some milk with cereal." the Uchiha answered as he walked over to one of the cupboards and pulled out a new box of breakfast cereal. He wondered when the last time he had cereal with milk was. It felt like ages. Hinata had been preparing breakfast for the family for the past few months. He had not had to have cereal for a long time. Nevertheless, Itachi wasn't going to have seaweed porridge that morning. He never liked it.

Sitting at the kitchen island, the Uchiha recalled the many times he had been in the kitchen helping Hinata with the food experiments for the pub. He wasn't actually helping much though – only the taste-testing part. Itachi couldn't deny that the few weeks spent in Hinata's company have been more than rewarding. They have developed a certain understanding toward each other. There was a comfortable feeling about it – a calming, homely feeling.

"I didn't know what to cook for you people this morning," Moe explained, bringing the male out of his thoughts. "Hinata had been helping me prepare breakfast for the past few months. She must have overslept today. I wonder what kept her up last night."

Itachi only flashed a crooked smile as he poured milk into his bowl of cereal. He was wondering too…

%%%

The pale smearing of blood on the carpet gradually disappeared. In turn, the wet white cloth in the lady's hand was slowly coloring. Nonetheless, even after the stain had completely disappeared, Hinata didn't stop rubbing. She wasn't exactly looking at the spot where the stain was anymore. On her knees and hands in the walk-in wardrobe, the Uchiha wife was still in a daze at what had happened the night before.

She had been torn… her barrier had been broken…

It didn't occur to her that it would actually happen… not after so many months. Yet it did. Sasuke had taken her… consummated what he was supposed to have many months ago. She still couldn't believe the whole occurrence. It felt unreal… incomprehensible too. Why did he do it? Why didn't he, before that? What made him do it last night? What took him six months? She has no answers. Only questions...

They had arrived home the night before just after midnight. After a bath, Hinata had walked into the wardrobe, wrapped in a bath towel. It wasn't something new. She had outgrown her wariness long ago when she actually accepted the fact that Sasuke wouldn't be looking. He wasn't interested. He's a gay… or so she thought. He had proven her wrong last night.

Sasuke had walked into the wardrobe just as she took off the towel. She didn't have time to put on her night gown… he didn't want her to. Before she knew it, he had encased her body with his strong arms. His actions had made her gasped aloud. She was more than shocked. She could still remember the impassive look on his face when he turned her around to face him. There was no exchange of words. He had taken her there and then.

On the carpeted floor, in the walk-in wardrobe, Hinata had bled…

When she finally realized that the stain was no longer visible, the Uchiha wife stopped scrubbing. Slowly standing up, she caught herself in the mirror. She thought she had never looked as contemptible before. Hinata couldn't smile to her reflection. She was confused, even mortified. She was hurting…

Sasuke wasn't exactly gentle the night before. In fact, he was rough. Last night, he had penetrated her with force. She was painfully torn.

It wasn't love… he didn't love her. It was something else. Violated by her very own husband, she felt like she was raped. Sasuke was overbearingly forceful. She didn't even dare look him in the eyes, being more ashamed of her own nakedness than of his shameless actions…

Finally walking out of the wardrobe, the Uchiha lady automatically turned toward the terrace. Stepping out into the balcony, she could feel the sudden cold wind encompassing her body. Hinata hugged her arms as she walked towards the balustrade. The soft morning breeze that she normally enjoyed suddenly felt extremely cold... even bitter.

Inhaling deeply, Hinata allowed a tear to roll down her cheek before quickly wiping it off with a hand. As she gathered her blouse tighter to her chest, she literally shook her head before quietly laughing. It was a pathetic attempt. She thought she sounded hysterical. Yet, she knew she had to steer her thoughts into positive light. She had to…

In all actuality, Sasuke is still her husband… she had to remind herself. He had every right to take her. If it had happened…, that means Sasuke is straight, Hinata thought. For a start, that was good to know. Then, there was something more. Maybe he had also thought her to be attractive… attractive enough. She involuntarily blushed. Even though she had in the past, through Neji's constructive guidance, tried to seduce her husband, he had never seemed attracted. After the few failed attempts, Hinata didn't want to try anymore.

Would the whole incident actually mean that Sasuke is finally breaking the barrier between them? Could he actually start loving her from now on? The lady wanted to think so. However, her husband's way of taking her didn't exactly felt like love...

Hinata shook her head again. She had to be more optimistic. She needed to view the whole occurrence as a positive development for her marriage.

She will approach her husband in a different way, she thought. She will have to take more initiatives if things were to change. She will not stand in his shadows anymore; she has to be in the light. Last night has proven to be an opening. She needs to break the invisible barrier between them. She needs to be bolder. Once again, the feelings she had before they got married surfaced. Yes, Hinata thought, she will not be intimidated by him again. She needs him to think of her as a competent partner.

Finally forcing a smile, the Uchiha wife felt that things can only get better from then on. It has to…

%%%

Climbing up the stairs, Itachi came face to face with Hinata at the landing in the middle. She was just going down for breakfast.

"Morning," the brother-in-law uttered as he smiled to the lady.

Hinata averted his gaze when she returned his greetings. Itachi didn't miss that. There was something amiss that morning. He could almost feel it in the way she looked.

"Hinata…" he quietly called.

The Uchiha lady looked down, not wanting to catch his dark eyes looking into hers.

"Is… is something wrong?" Itachi asked in an uneasy tone.

Hinata slowly shook her head. Somehow, her brother-in-law's concern was the last thing she needed that morning. She didn't know why. They have become close friends in the past months. It had been so easy to share a lot of things with him. In fact, Itachi's presence had enlivened her, especially on days when Sasuke was perplexingly distant. Within the Uchiha household, she had enjoyed his company the most.

Hinata quietly walked down the stairs without another word. As confused as she was, one thing stood out clearly in her mind – Itachi was the last person she wanted to tell of last night's incident...


	10. Chapter 10

I do not own Naruto…

Flashing a frightening look, the male threw his car keys onto a side table before grabbing his wife by her wrist and hauling her towards the stairs. The Uchiha wife gasped aloud. She was terrified. Her husband had never looked as threatening.

**Recap:**

_The lady quietly walked down the stairs without another word. As confused as she was, one thing stood out clearly in her mind – Itachi was the last person she wanted to tell of last night's incident..._

Their first intimate encounter became an opened door to more. Even though she was still not used to his approaches and even though he is still as forceful, Hinata had acknowledged that it was probably Sasuke's personality playing the part… She didn't want to think there was anything else.

Nonetheless, she understood that despite being physically involved, she still has to earn her husband's affection. She knew it wouldn't be an easy task. Sasuke was still as intimidating and unreadable. Consequently, Hinata started trying in little ways.

Conversations. They had to start with small talks. The Uchiha wife couldn't deny the fact that she was still clueless as to what topic to touch on. She tried to recall what she and Sasuke had actually talked about in the last six months… there was almost no subject of interest between them. The male was always just nodding or shaking his head. He only actually talked when there was need to.

Hinata knew she had to try harder this time. She started by commenting on the weather every night. Sasuke didn't feel like he needed to participate at first. The Uchiha lady continued despite his heedlessness. She spoke most during dinner time when the family actually sat down together. It was then, she had learnt, that her husband would actually _contribute_… he has to. As negligent as he would like to be, she realized that the male didn't like upsetting his mother. Not responding to her would be as good as putting the older lady on a heated stove. Somehow, Mikoto's displeasure is something Sasuke hates to tamper with. And so, the young lady took advantage of the situation.

From the weather, Hinata slowly mustered her courage to discuss about other things instead. On one occasion, she actually asked her spouse about his favorite food. It turned out that Sasuke likes chicken more than fish… even though it was Mikoto who had pointed it out instead of the male himself. The young wife also learnt that Sasuke loves beef.

Realising that Itachi had mistakenly drawn up his brother's preferred food, Hinata had inwardly smiled while the brother-in-law kept a straight face, pretending not to have played any part in the earlier blunder. After dinner that night, the elder brother had quietly suggested that Hinata asked Sasuke about his work and favorite sport instead. As little as he wanted to be of assistance, the older Uchiha didn't like seeing Hinata trying so hard in areas that were of little interest to his younger brother. Even though she tried not to show it, Itachi knew that the young lady was helplessly frustrated with her spouse's lack of contribution.

And so, with Itachi's suggestions, Hinata attempted further. Reading more about his favorite sport, the Uchiha wife tried to coax Sasuke into relating more about golf. She thought she had struck gold when he spoke more words to her than she had ever heard him spoke to her before. She continued asking. Their conversations grew a little longer.

As it turned out, Sasuke, like all other Uchiha males, loves his work. Itachi's suggestion this time around had been most helpful. Hinata was grateful that she had had some experience in the same field of work as her spouse. The time spent in her father's company before marriage had given her enough knowledge to the dealings of Hyuga Corp. The Uchiha business was similar in many ways. And so, Hinata started to show more interest in her spouse's work. She made it her responsibility to play the part of a dutiful wife… the active, involved part.

As the weeks passed, things actually got better. Even Itachi noticed that Sasuke had started to talk more around his wife. The normal silence and annoyed looks that his brother exhibited were slowly dissolving into full sentences. The older Uchiha knew that his sister-in-law had finally succeeded in softening the hardened exterior of his brother. He had never doubted her though - Hinata had been most enduring.

In spite of everything, Itachi was starting to feel uncomfortable about the whole situation. As reluctant as he wants to admit, the elder brother knew he was in trouble when he could feel a subtle tugging at his heart every time he sees Hinata. He had gotten too accustomed to being around her. Itachi couldn't deny it anymore… he had left his heart unguarded. He had fallen in love with the young lady… he had fallen in love with his brother's wife.

It was totally unintentional. He didn't mean to. He knew it was wrong...

He had always been wary about his feelings - no woman had ever come this close. Yet, with Hinata, everything just happened so naturally. She had so quietly slipped into his heart without notice. His restraint was already melting before it caught on with his own feelings.

Itachi knew he had to save himself before he fall deeper. He was already feeling hurt. He had to fall into the background and start building a barrier again. He had no choice. He had to get rid of the guilt that was slowly eating him. The Uchiha knew that he had to go back to playing the insignificant role of a brother-in-law - the distant, unfeeling role. That was the only solution to his punctured heart. That was the only way out...

%%%

Hinata rushed towards the foyer when she heard Sasuke's car coming up the driveway. From the loud screeching of tires, the sudden brake sounds and the loud banging of car door, the young lady could only guess that her spouse was in a foul mood. Not really anticipating the atmosphere that might follow, she came to a halt just before reaching the entrance.

The Uchiha wife could hear a second car speed up the driveway just as Sasuke strode through the door. Her husband looked furious.

"Sa… Sasuke," Hinata uttered softly, not wanting to get caught in her spouse's temper.

Flashing a frightening look, the male threw his car keys onto a side table before grabbing his wife by her wrist and hauling her towards the stairs. The Uchiha lady gasped aloud. She was terrified. Her husband had never looked as threatening.

As Sasuke roughly tugged Hinata up the stairs, Itachi rushed through the front door. When he saw what his younger brother was doing, the elder Uchiha turned livid.

"_Sasuke_!" Itachi shouted.

The younger male paid no mind to his brother's fury as he continued pulling Hinata up the stairs.

"_Sasuke_!" The elder brother bellowed again.

Sasuke continued ignoring the older Uchiha as he pulled his wife towards their room. Itachi could only clench his jaws as he stood at the foyer. As much as he wants to, he understood that his brother was no longer a child. He couldn't reprimand him further.

Tearing into their room, Sasuke roughly shoved Hinata onto the couch, his anger as formidable as ever. The Uchiha wife held her breath.

"_You told Hyuga Neji about the Kenzo project_!" the male accused loudly.

"I… no," Hinata said, not really comprehending what her husband was talking about.

"_Yes, you did! That was why you were so interested in everything. Especially my work!_"

"I… Sasuke… I don't know what you're…"

"_Shut it! You betrayed me!_"

"I didn't do anything."

"_Then how did he know about the bidding price?_"

"You mean Neji?"

"_Who else? That cousin of yours! You told him! Or else how could the difference be so subtle?_"

"Sasuke…"

"_You've worked against me! You're the culprit!_"

"Sasuke, please… I didn't do anything. I…" Hinata pleaded.

Sasuke didn't allow her the chance to elucidate. With an intimidating glare, he strode into the bathroom, slamming the door behind him.

The outburst of running water in the bathroom sounded almost furious. Hinata had never felt as frightened of her spouse as she was then. She knew she was misunderstood. Yet, she doesn't know how best to explain things. She was still in a shock about what he was accusing her of.

Still trembling from Sasuke's explosive accusations, the young wife slowly stood up before staggering into the wardrobe to get her husband's clothes for him. Dragging herself to the door of the bathroom, Hinata gingerly lifted a hand to knock before the door was suddenly pulled opened. In a panic, she gasped aloud.

With water dripping down his hair and a towel wrapped around his lower body, the Uchiha male chose to ignore his wife. Hinata could only look down in fear while her husband strode past her and went into the walk-in wardrobe.

When she finally realized that Sasuke had changed into a polo shirt and a pair of jeans, she knew he was going out. She had to attempt something… anything.

Gathering her courage, Hinata uttered, "Sasuke, I didn't tell Neji anything… We only chat about daily stu…"

Sasuke was out of room before his wife could continue.

Hinata knew immediately that her husband's allegation will put a big dent into their relationship. If she didn't redeem herself then, things might fall back to how it had started in the first place. From the uproar, it wouldn't be surprising if the situation become even worse than before. Realizing the enormity of the circumstances, the Uchiha lady quickly opened the door to run after her husband.

"_Sasuke_! _What did you do to her?_" Itachi's angry voice rang through the hallway.

Again, there weren't any answers. In a matter of seconds, Sasuke had already sped down the stairs. The elder brother then turned around just as Hinata rushed passed after her husband.

The sound of car keys being picked up and the loud slamming of doors made them realize that Sasuke had already left. Hinata was too slow, too late. The young lady stood frozen to the stairs, still in shock from the whole episode. Everything she had worked so hard for the past weeks was slowly collapsing before her… everything.

Hinata didn't know what to do. She was accused by her very own husband… betrayed and crushed. Sasuke had not been fair to her. He hadn't even given her a chance to explain. Even as she thought about his accusations, she could vaguely recall her cousin casually mentioning the Kenzo project. She knew Neji had also worked really hard to obtain the venture. As it turned out, the Hyuga's gain this time around, had become an Uchiha's loss.

It took the Uchiha lady many seconds before she realized that Itachi was looking down at her from the second floor.

"Did he hurt you?" Itachi finally asked quietly.

Hinata shook her head before looking down. In the presence of her brother-in-law, she felt disgraced by her very own hopelessness…

"Hinata…" the elder Uchiha called. He was more than concerned. He hated to see her so dejected and sad. "We lost the Kenzo project to your cousin… but that's okay. It's just how things go around. Sometimes we win, sometimes we lose. It's no big deal, really."

Hinata quietly nodded before turning around to climb up the stairs, consciously averting Itachi's gaze as she walked passed him at the hallway.

"Hinata…" he called again as she walked aimlessly towards her room. The male could only look on helplessly.

When she finally closed the door to her room, the brother-in-law clenched his hands. He was powerless. There was nothing he could do. He had understood her situation and knew how hard she had tried to please his brother all these time. He sincerely believed that she would never betray Sasuke or the Uchihas in any way. Yet he could only stand in silence as he watched her go, recognizing how she was crumbling inside…


	11. Chapter 11

I do not own Naruto…

The Uchiha did not answer. He wasn't just feeling culpable because of that… he was also guilty of falling in love with Hinata.

**Recap:**

_When she finally closed the door, the brother-in-law clenched his hands. He was powerless. There was nothing he could do. He had understood her situation and knew how hard she had tried to please his brother all these time. He sincerely believed that she would never betray Sasuke or the Uchihas in any way. Yet he could only stand in silence as he watched her go, recognizing how she was crumbling inside…_

Itachi sat quietly at the far corner of the tavern. The drowning sound of loud contemporary music and the growing crowd around him didn't seem to bother the Uchiha as he quietly sipped his beer. Deep in his thoughts, he was interrupted when Hidan suddenly fell into the seat opposite.

"Did you notice that green-haired girl that was over here just now?" Hidan exclaimed excitedly.

The Uchiha flashed an uninterested look.

"You didn't see her? The lady was wearing a red top with a really short skirt. I could swear that if she were to bend just a little, I could…" the grey-haired male stopped. He had just noticed how his partner was staring at him indifferently.

"Is something wrong?" Hidan callously asked.

Itachi kept quiet before taking a sip from his glass.

"Is that beer?"

Again, the Uchiha chose to stay quiet as he lowered his drink and took to fiddling with the coaster on the table instead.

"I thought you were stronger, Itachi. Never knew that failed proposition could get you down."

Looking up impassively, Itachi emitted, "It wasn't my project. I passed it to Sasuke."

"So it was your brother who lost the deal?"

"Can't blame him... The opponent's a Hyuga."

"Hinata's father?" Hidan cried, amused.

"Her cousin. Hyuga Neji."

"Whoa! That new boy? Your brother lost to _that_ new boy?"

"He's not new anymore, Hidan... I've had some experience with the guy. Tough and capable. Gotta give him credit, actually."

"Yeah, you pay that comment to every competitor. The guys are always tough and capable or strong and treacherous, blah, blah, blah… Yet you've never lost a deal."

The Uchiha actually smiled. He had always treated his opponents with due respect, never underestimating their competence. It was probably this overly-careful nature of his that had brought him enough success to date.

The other male stood up impatiently. "You better stop drinking before you pass out here, mate," he said before scanning the pub and left with a cheeky grin when he spotted two ladies on the high stools before the bar.

Itachi flashed a faint smile. Hidan had sounded like he actually cared.

It wasn't long before another one of the Uchiha's partner took up the empty seat. With two glasses of beer in hands, Sasori offered one to Itachi.

"Might need another one if you're going to drown yourself in sorrow," the red-haired male uttered.

"One is enough to bring me down, Sasori," the Uchiha admitted.

"You've been taking a glass of that every night. Your body has already gotten accustomed to the effects. You'll need two if you want to be smashed," his partner added as-a-matter-of-factly.

Itachi gave the other male a grave look.

"What's wrong?" Sasori wasted no time in asking.

The Uchiha shook his head slowly before shifting his gaze to the crowd.

"You've got to spit it out before it kills you… Hidan said it's not about the Kenzo thing. So, what's it about?"

"I don't want to talk about it," the Uchiha finally emitted.

"It's about a girl," Sasori identified in his usual unperturbed tone. "If work is not the reason, then the only other thing that can bring a man down is a girl."

When Itachi stayed quiet, the red-haired male continued asking, "Who is it?"

The Uchiha shifted in his seat. For a moment, he wondered if he should actually confide in someone.

"The lady… is it… Hinata?" Sasori warily questioned.

Their eyes met at the very mention of the name.

"You…," the red-haired male paused. He knew he had hit the nail at its head when he brought up the lady's name.

"He doesn't love her," Itachi finally uttered when it became apparent that his friend was actually trying to arrange his words. Sasori was always direct.

"He… Sasuke?" his partner prodded.

Itachi drew a deep breath. "I was supposed to marry her," he finally revealed.

The sudden discovery actually caused the unruffled partner to raise an eyebrow.

"Her father wanted to pledge her to me in the first place… I rejected the offer."

"I've never heard you mention that."

"I was only twelve… She was… much younger," the male said as he took a sip from his glass.

"Okay… so you're feeling… guilty… because… you think your brother doesn't love her?"

The Uchiha did not answer. He wasn't just feeling culpable because of that… he was also guilty of falling in love with Hinata.

"It's not your problem, Itachi," Sasori finally said as he lifted his glass and took a sip. "They're already married. There's nothing you can do about it."

Itachi wished it was that easy…

The two friends sat quietly as the red-haired male continued studying his partner's features and façade.

"You have fallen in love with the lady…" Sasori finally concluded.

The Uchiha slowly looked up to meet his friend's brown eyes again. He didn't want to try hiding his feelings from his partner anymore. Sasori was too sharp. He would have figured things out sooner or later.

"_Shoot!_" the red-haired male exclaimed when his own accuracy finally sank in. "You're in deep trouble here, mate."

"Tell me something I don't already know."

"Okay… _shoot!_"

Itachi cracked a smile despite himself. His partner's sudden outburst was atypical.

"This is bad, Itachi," Sasori started before taking another sip of beer. "She's your brother's wife."

The Uchiha kept quiet. His partner's words have highlighted his transgression. Caught in the moment of guilt, Itachi gulped down his beer before reaching for the second glass. Without hesitation though, Sasori quickly grasped his friend's hand just before the Uchiha could lift the glass.

"I was joking about getting drunk. You should stop here," the brown-eyed male uttered.

"Then you shouldn't have brought me a second glass."

"We could always save that for Hidan."

"Save what for Hidan?" came Deidara's voice. "And what are you two on about?"

"This beer," Sasori offered, hand still on Itachi's that was grasping the glass. "Want a drink?"

"Sure!" the blonde-haired male casually answered before reaching for the beer.

As Sasori released his grip, Itachi pulled the glass toward himself, leaving Deidara looking confused.

"What was that…?" the blue-eyed male started.

"Get your own beer. This one's mine…"

%%%

Sasori fumbled with the keys with one hand while his other hand clamped onto Itachi who was swaying heavily by his side. They were at the entrance of the Uchiha mansion. The red-haired partner had offered to chauffer his friend home without hesitation when it became clear that the male wasn't in any state to drive. Itachi was drunk…

Inwardly, Sasori wondered if it was even proper to have allowed his friend to drown himself with liquor. Seeing Itachi in his present state was something new. The Uchiha had never looked as helpless and dispirited. Nevertheless, the brown-eyed male had to admit that he wasn't in any position to help. His friend would have to sort his dilemma out by himself… he just had to.

Subsequently, just as the red-haired male was about to insert a key through the keyhole, there was a click and the door was pulled in. There, before the glass-paneled double door stood Hinata – the source to Itachi's misery, Sasori immediately thought.

It took a few seconds for the Uchiha lady to register the two male standing at the entrance before she finally uttered, "_Sa… Sasori-san!... Itachi!…_ What happened?"

"He's drunk," the red-haired male related, not really comfortable to find Hinata, of all the people within the house to be the one at the door.

The sister-in-law immediately reached out to grasp Itachi's arm.

"Hinata…" Itachi called, swaying a little as he turned his head toward the young lady with a lopsided smile.

"We'll need to get him to his room," Sasori said as he pulled one of his friend's arms over his shoulders.

Consequently, Itachi turned his head toward his friend. "Sasori…?"

Hinata gave a worried look before pulling Itachi's other arm over her small shoulders. She had never seen Itachi drunk before. Her brother-in-law knew he couldn't drink. She wondered what could have actually caused Itachi's lost of self-control. To her, the male had always displayed a disciplined character. It was almost painful to see him in such a dejected state.

"I can… I can walk… I can walk by myself…" Itachi beseeched, his head heavy with intoxication as he swayed from side to side.

"Yeah, sure," Sasori smiled uncomfortably as he and Hinata slowly tugged his friend toward the stairs.

Even though Itachi has a lean, well-toned body, in his drunken state, the male was as heavy as lead. Consequently, the two had to laboriously heave the male up the stairs in unsteady steps. Taken as a whole, Sasori actually felt thankful that Hinata was around to help. He would have left the Uchiha in the foyer if the lady hadn't been there.

As they staggered on, Itachi's partner curiously asked, "Why are you still awake at this time?"

Hinata slowly looked up as she tried to balance her steps. She was aware that it was already past two in the morning, having been diligently looking at the time on the clock since ten. She had been waiting for her spouse... She had been falling asleep in the living room every night for the past three weeks, only going to sleep when Sasuke returns home in the wee hours of the morning.

"I… I was waiting for Sasuke," Hinata quietly answered.

The red-haired male paused in his steps for a split second. He could sense the young lady's unease. Suddenly, Itachi's admission about his brother's attitude towards his wife became an almost dreadful realization. Hinata is trapped in a loveless marriage…

Sasori couldn't help feeling sorry for the lady. Quietly, as the two continued hauling Itachi up the stairs, the red-haired male wondered if he should actually encourage his partner to go against all odds to pursue his brother's wife. From what he had gathered, Hinata does have highly endearing qualities. It was a pity for her to be married to someone who doesn't love or appreciate her. In addition, Itachi's partner had to admit that the Uchiha lady emanated demure beauty. He couldn't blame his friend for falling for her. Being fitted into Itachi's shoes, Sasori felt that he too would fall for her in no time... Hinata is alluringly beautiful. Consequently, the male wondered what a fool Sasuke had been to not have realized what treasure he has in store. It's insane to not fall for Hinata… Sasuke must have been blind!

As they reached the second floor, there was a sudden piercing sound of alarm. Sasori's car alarm had gone off at a most inconvenient time of the night. With swift movements, the red-haired male swept Itachi's arm off his shoulders.

"I'll be back," Sasori cried before rushing down the stairs, leaving the elder Uchiha leaning heavily on the Uchiha lady's shoulders.

Hinata struggled with the male's full weight.

"Hinata…" Itachi muttered.

"It's okay, Itachi," Hinata huffed as she staggered, grabbed and pulled her unsteady brother-in-law along.

As soon as they got to the room, the sister-in-law opened the door and fumbled for the switches. Hinata had never been into Itachi's room. The elder Uchiha lolled forward before she could find the buttons. Along with his swaying body, Hinata found herself staggering sideways, nearly losing her steps. She had to arduously heave Itachi up and with the help of moonlight coming through the glass windows, pull him towards his bed.

When they finally got to the bed, the elder Uchiha fell heavily, coincidentally dragging Hinata with him. She had been holding on to Itachi's shoulders and arm. His natural movement of collapsing had caused her to fall on top of him. Just as Hinata was about to lift herself off Itachi's chest, she could feel a hand going round her neck. In the heat of heightened intoxication, Itachi had lifted his head to kiss the lady…

**A/N: Wow! 11 chapters! What a feat for my shoddy standard! Although I know this story will go beyond 10 chapters, I've never really thought I'd pull thus far (and I've not even plotted the ending yet) lol! **

**Once again, for those of you who have so unselfishly taken time to review my story, I'd like to extend my sincere thanks. You guys should know that you've done a great job in building my confidence. I also have to admit that I'm always overly inspired after every review. (Who isn't?). Thank you so much for all your reviews! **

**- softwinds - **


	12. Chapter 12

I do not own Naruto…

The male didn't like his wife waiting up for him. It made him feel bad, almost guilty. As much as he had hated being married to her, he still had to admit that Hinata had been most accommodating. Yet, her behavior had only served to make him feel uneasy.

**Recap:**

_When they finally got to the bed, the elder Uchiha fell heavily, coincidentally dragging Hinata with him. She had been holding on to Itachi's shoulders and arm. His natural movement of collapsing had caused her to fall on top of him. Just as Hinata was about to lift herself off Itachi's chest, she could feel a hand going round her neck. In the heat of heightened intoxication, Itachi had lifted his head to kiss the lady… _

It was slow…unhurried. Soft and gentle. It didn't seem possible that in his state of mind, he would be able to hold himself back. He could have been more forceful, giving a fiercely fervent kiss. Yet, he had never been one to lose control, not even when he was drunk. It was almost like he had moved in slow motion.

Hinata was astounded... dumbstruck, her eyes wide opened from her shock. Even after Itachi had fallen back, finally overcome by his drunkenness, she sat frozen. Her heart raced madly. Her face flushed. She was surprised at how intense it had felt even though the kiss was calmingly gentle. Gingerly, she ran her fingers over her mouth. Itachi had smelled of beer. She could actually taste the liquor on her lips.

It felt like it was her first. She had never been kissed… not in that way. In fact, the only time Sasuke had ever kissed her was on their wedding night, in front of their friends. It had felt different then – vigorously rough. She was embarrassed and still cowered at the very thought. Nonetheless, her spouse had never kissed her again, not even during their intimate encounters.

"I love you… Hinata," Itachi innocently muttered as he shifted in his bed. He had spoken in his sleep... spoken the exact words that he would never allow through his mouth in normal circumstances... in _any_ circumstances.

If the kiss had confused her, his words had only served to send her into a state of shock. Hinata staggered to her feet, her head whirling in circles. Itachi's sudden actions and words had confounded her. She didn't know what to feel. All of a sudden, instances where she and her brother-in-law had spent time together came running through her mind. They had grown closer than she would have expected. Yet, she had never felt uncomfortable about it. She couldn't deny the fact that Itachi had been most fortifying when life within the Uchiha mansion had seemed almost miserable. She had enjoyed his company. It was totally platonic… or was it?

Before the Uchiha lady could overwork her mind with more thoughts, Sasori slowly ambled into the room. Hinata gasped quietly as she wondered if the male had heard what Itachi had expressed earlier. For a moment, she felt like she had been caught red-handed in some devious acts. Nevertheless, she was thankful that the room was dark enough to hide her still reddened face. Hinata quickly looked down.

Sasori made a coughing sound. "Erm… looks like you've managed to get him into his bed."

"Ye… yes," Hinata said uneasily.

"I… I've got to leave now," the red-haired male stammered, trying hard not to give away the fact that he had indeed chanced upon the lady's earlier encounter.

Sasori had casually walked into the room earlier just as Itachi had lifted his head to kiss Hinata. Without hesitation, he had swiftly backtracked to lean against the wall outside the room. He didn't want to embarrass her. He didn't need to embarrass his partner too. Most of all, he also didn't want to ruin the moment.

Quietly, Itachi's friend had held his breath as if hoping that his very action could stop the cycle of time. The red-haired male would have wanted the kiss to last. As practical as he had always been, he had, for a passing second, hoped that things could actually work for Itachi and Hinata. The elder Uchiha would have made a more suitable partner for the young lady.

Nevertheless, when reality set in, the brown-eyed male knew that he wasn't soliciting for something impossible… just something morally wrong. When Sasori heard Itachi's declaration a moment later, the male drew a sharp breath before shaking his head. His partner was in real trouble. Things might start to get complicated, Sasori thought. The brown-eyed male had to take a few deep breaths to calm his own thoughts before he finally decided to enter the room.

"The door on the passenger side wasn't closed tightly," Itachi's partner tried to converse as Hinata closed the door.

"Huh?" the Uchiha lady hadn't paid attention. She was still caught in a state of ambiguity.

"My car alarm… It went off because… well, one of the doors wasn't… um… it wasn't properly closed."

Hinata nodded feebly as they slowly walked towards the stairs.

"Actually…, the auto-lock was activated and so… well, the… the alarm just… um… well, the door um… the door triggered the alarm. Yeah, that's… that's what happened" Sasori said with much difficulty. He realized he wasn't making much sense. He was trying too hard to sound normal. The red-haired male didn't want Hinata to know that he had played witness to the happenstance earlier. Inwardly, Sasori knew that he had to keep the whole incident to himself. It would be better that way.

Hinata nodded again, even though she hadn't truly understood what the male was trying to explain.

As the two descended the stairs, the front door opened and Sasuke walked in. He had just returned home. Turning around, the younger Uchiha met the two as they reached the foot of the stairs. Sasuke lifted an eyebrow.

"Sasuke," the red-haired male acknowledged.

"Sa… Sasuke," Hinata quietly called.

"I thought I told you not to wait for me," Sasuke said offhandedly.

"I… I… I wasn't tired."

"What happened?" the raven-haired male asked as he turned to Itachi's friend. Sasori didn't normally visit and even if he did, it was way too late to see him in the house.

"Your brother decided he'd challenge himself to some alcohol."

"He's drunk?" the Uchiha male asked. "But he said he wouldn't touch anymore liquor."

Sasori attempted a smile. "Well, apparently, we had too much… fun today," the red-haired male lied.

Sasuke stayed somber. "Itachi should know better than that."

"Yeah, I suppose we've got to remind him of his… what should I say…, incompetence next time?"

"You'd better."

"Got to go now," Sasori said before turning to Hinata. "Good night… Hinata-san."

"Good night, Sa… Sasori-san," Hinata said as she opened the front door.

"Good night, Sasuke," the red-haired male uttered almost uncomfortably.

The Uchiha male nodded. Then with a light bow, Itachi's partner turned and left.

"It's late. Go to sleep," Sasuke said as he ascended the stairs. "Don't stay up again."

The male didn't like his wife waiting up for him. It made him feel bad, almost guilty. As much as he had hated being married to her, he still had to admit that Hinata had been most accommodating. Yet, her behavior had only served to make him feel uneasy.

The Uchiha wife could only give a light nod before slowly climbing up the stairs. Her mind was still in a blur from the earlier occurrence. Itachi had actually declared his love for her… Hinata momentarily held her breath. It would have been a good feeling in ordinary situations. She would have been more than thrilled. No one had actually openly declared their affection for her… not even Shino, even though she knew he had loved her. Nonetheless, Itachi and she are not in ordinary situations. He is her brother-in-law… she's his brother's wife...

Moonlight came through the sliding glass doors as the two lay quietly awake, both deep in their own thoughts. For a moment, Sasuke could feel a wave of guilt cruise through him. There had been more to his nightly excursions than he would have wanted Hinata to know. Yet, she had never once questioned him about his outings. Even though he couldn't deny the fact that he had never loved her, he was starting to feel culpable. Maybe it wasn't just because of her compliant nature that was making him feel bad. Maybe it was because he knew what he had been up to would not go down well with the people around him.

Inwardly, Sasuke thought he'd try to calm his feelings. He didn't like being the one at fault. He didn't like this new feeling that was creeping within him. In a move that had become almost habitual, the male moved closer to his wife. He would take her, get physical, fulfilling his role as a husband. Things would seem more normal that way…

When Sasuke finally fell back, spent and drained, he thought he felt much better. In an attempt to cover his culpability, he had also been able to satisfy his carnal needs. The male then rolled back to his place, pulled his blanket up to cover his naked body and went to sleep.

Consequently, Hinata slowly slid out of the bed before gathering her clothes. She was aware that throughout the earlier course of action, only one thing stood out in her mind. Sasuke didn't kiss her… perhaps, he never will...

%%%

Hinata almost dropped the bowl of tofu soup she was holding when Itachi wandered into the kitchen. It was already noon when the brother-in-law finally showed up, his head heavy from a hangover he had already foreseen. Consciously, Hinata quickly placed her bowl onto the table top.

"Well, well, well. Look who's up," Mikoto chided at the sight of her eldest son. She had been having a nice conversation with her daughter-in-law before Itachi decided to appear.

"Kaasan…" Itachi called as he closed his eyes and rubbed a temple.

"Have you been drinking, Itachi?" the mother asked.

The Uchiha male slowly opened his eyes to meet the elder lady's. Then, he gave a light nod.

"You did? …So, what time did you come home last night?"

"One… maybe two?" the son said as he reached for a glass.

"Do you even know how you got back?"

"I… I drove home, didn't I?"

"I didn't see your car outside."

"Really?" Itachi asked innocently as he ambled towards the kitchen island for some water.

"You must have been really drunk," Mikoto said, as she poured some water into the glass for her son while he pulled a chair out to take a seat. "I don't think you drove home yesterday."

"Um… Sasori-san brought him home last night," Hinata quietly related when it became clear that Itachi had been too intoxicated to remember what had actually taken place the night before. Inwardly, she was more than relieved. Itachi probably didn't know what he had done the night before.

"He did, huh?" Itachi said, as he dealt with a splitting headache.

"So it was his car's alarm that went off last night?" Mikoto asked.

Hinata nodded.

"So, what happened, my son? You know you can't…" the elder lady started as she turned to the male.

"I know," Itachi answered before his mother could continue. "I won't drink anymore…"

"Yeah, I've heard that before… Itachi, I don't want anything to happen to you. What if you were to have driven home last night and something happened along the way? Boy, you don't even know how you got back last night…"

"I will not drink anymore…"

"Itachi…"

"I promise," the Uchiha male said as earnestly as he could despite the pounding on his head.

Mikoto sighed aloud. "What is wrong with you and Sasuke?"

"Why?" Itachi asked without lifting his head. "What happened to him?"

"Your brother has been coming home late every night… just like you."

Itachi exhaled aloud, "I know." He wasn't exactly comfortable with his brother's outings. "Is he still around?"

"He left an hour ago," Hinata related as she placed two aspirins on the table in front of her brother-in-law. "Take these… It might help."

"Thanks," Itachi uttered as he unconsciously gazed at the lady.

Hinata quickly looked away. She was feeling more than awkward. It took a while before Itachi realized what he was doing. His hangover state had left his mind working a little slower than usual. Subsequently, the Uchiha male promptly reached for the pills before swallowing them down with water.

Briefly after, a soft ringing tone filled the room.

"Uh… I'm sorry," Hinata said as she rushed for her cell phone at a corner of the kitchen table.

"Hello…" the Uchiha lady answered.

"Hello… Hinata?" a vaguely familiar voice called. "Sorry to bother you…"

"…Naruto?"

**A/N : Well, I'll be taking a break after this. Will only get back to writing after December. Sorry for any inconvenience caused. **

**Anyway, I'd like to take this opportunity to thank all those who have reviewed my story so far. I am eternally grateful. And to FeatherBerry and Star, since I can't get to you on a more personal note, I'd just have to thank you guys for your reviews here. Thanks for the encouragement.**

**At the meantime though, if you feel that this chapter was worth reading, leave me a note. Reviews can be so encouraging. And if I've been performing inferiorly (with lots of grammatical or 'un-grammatical' mistakes), point it out to me. I really appreciate the pointers. I know I can only strive to get better then.**

**Until January, Happy Holidays!**

**- softwinds -**


	13. Chapter 13

I do not own Naruto…

"Naruto…" Hinata said coarsely before clearing her throat that had suddenly turned dry. "What… What do you want me to do?"

**Recap:**

"_Hello… Hinata?" a vaguely familiar voice from the other side called. "Sorry to bother you…"_

"…_Naruto?"_

Hinata couldn't stop the train of thoughts that came to her mind as she sat at the back of the car. Naruto had called her earlier that day. He said he had something important to discuss with her. _Discuss_… somehow, that word seemed to spell unease. She was almost certain Sasuke's best friend had sounded anxious. He had wanted to meet her as soon as possible. She had obliged. They would meet in a small ramen restaurant in town.

As she sat fidgeting with her clutch wallet, Hinata tried to imagine what Naruto might want to confer with her. The two had hardly spoken even though the blonde-haired male has been her spouse's best friend since school days. It wasn't surprising since she had also barely spoken to Sasuke throughout the fourteen years they had been engaged to one another!

Nevertheless, Hinata was more than worried. Naruto wouldn't have wanted to see her that urgently if the topic wasn't important. She thought she could foresee what he wants to discuss about... Sasuke's sexuality. Could her husband in actual fact be a gay? The Uchiha wife shook her head as she realized how ridiculous her thoughts had been. How could Sasuke be a gay? Had he not proven himself from all their sexual exchanges? Wasn't it only yesterday night he had gotten physical?

Hinata took a deep breath to calm her thoughts. She felt guilty. Somehow her reservations about her husband's sexual preference had stuck in her mind. The very murmur of Naruto's voice was enough to open the floodgates of doubts within her. She couldn't help it… Not when she had spent every night of her first few months as an Uchiha, thinking that her spouse was attracted to men. Not when she had been so sure that Naruto was Sasuke's partner.

Nevertheless, as her perspective shifted a little, Hinata allowed herself to wonder if her husband, not being a gay, could actually be… _bisexual_? Supposing Sasuke was attracted to both women and… _men?_ Or worse, what if her cousin had been right about Sasuke? Neji had pointed that her spouse might have acted out during their wedding night by going around kissing the ladies so that nobody would suspect he wasn't straight. What if Sasuke had been gay all the time and only slept with her so that she doesn't think otherwise? Hinata then thought about how she and Sasuke's intimate relations had always been – _loveless…_? Had it always been an act?

She had more questions. Supposing Naruto had called to expose Sasuke's transgression. What if the blonde-haired male had finally decided to fight for a right in Sasuke's life? Was he the reason her spouse had been coming home late every night? Hinata gasped aloud, involuntarily catching the attention of Fujita, the driver. The Uchiha lady quickly looked down. She could feel her face flushing warmly, a reaction due more to her own paradoxical thoughts than to how she had reacted to it.

What if Naruto had indeed wanted to expose his and Sasuke's _relationship_? Hinata couldn't stop herself from those thoughts. Will she be able to deal with it? She took another deep breath. In any case, even if she were to accept their association, she was sure her parents-in-law wouldn't acknowledge it. What should she do then? …And then she remembered her promise to her father – she would be a good wife, she would treat her husband well and will love him with all her heart.

…Love him with all her heart? That had been the most difficult part. Even though she did try, somehow she knew she had failed in certain ways. Marriage had not been as she had expected. She would have wanted to love her husband, love him unconditionally. That was what she had been brought up to do – to play the role of a loving wife… a loving, faithful wife to Uchiha Sasuke. Nevertheless, her husband's behavior toward her had not made it easy for her to love him unreservedly. Hinata bowed her head in defeat.

As the car slowed down, another thought sneaked into her mind. What if there was another lady involved in her spouse's nightly excursions and Naruto had thought it only wise to _enlighten_ her? She slowly looked up. She had never allowed that thought to pass through her mind… she didn't want to. Somehow, the simple act of imagining her husband with another woman felt wrong. Doubting him in that way means being disloyal. Nonetheless, Hinata couldn't deny there are possibilities. Yet, whatever it was that Naruto had wanted to discuss with her, she was certain it concerns Sasuke's nightly outings. She too had been curiously wondering what her spouse had been up to even though she had never tried asking him. Then again, she also realized that up to now, she had been pretending that everything is fine.

Before Hinata could wreck her already troubled mind further, the car came to a halt. Looking out, she could see the little ramen restaurant looming before her. Hesitatingly, she stepped out of the car before softly telling Fujita not to wait for her. She would get home by herself. The driver nodded before driving away.

Turning around, Hinata took a deep breath and let it out slowly before stepping into the eatery.

"_Irashaimase,"_ came a friendly greeting as she quietly walked in.

The Uchiha lady gave a light nod as she looked around nervously. As it turned out, she could spot Naruto instantly given that there weren't any other patrons in the restaurant. It wasn't surprising, not when it's only three o'clock and most people would still be at work at this time. Gingerly, Hinata walked towards Naruto's table.

"_Hinata_!" the blue-eyed male exclaimed when his friend's wife walked up to him.

Naruto had been too engrossed in his own thoughts that he didn't even hear the greetings at the entrance earlier. In an attempt to stand up too vigorously, he consequently rammed his chair back loudly while at the same time, bumped into the wooden table, causing his bowl of untouched ramen to wobble precariously in the bowl.

"Naruto," Hinata said as she gave a light bow.

Naruto returned the gesture, all the while smiling sheepishly before running a hand behind his head. "Umm… please sit," the male then said as he hastily pulled a chair out for Hinata. "So, umm… would you like to order something to eat? They serve good ramen here. Real delicious… I-I eat here all the time. They have pork…"

"It's okay, Naruto," Hinata said in an effort to calm both their discomfort. "It's okay… I'll just have tea."

"Uh… alright," the blue-eyed male said before taking his seat. He then turned toward the counter and lifted a hand. "Ayame-san! …_Ocha_, please!"

"_Hai! "_

With her tea in hand, the Uchiha lady quietly waited for Naruto to initiate the conversation. They sat in quiet discomfort for a good minute before Hinata, realizing that the male was finding it hard to start, softly encouraged, "Naruto… you said you have something to… to discuss with me."

"Hinata," the blue-eyed male uttered immediately. "I… I need to tell you something," he said before looking up to meet the lady's eyes. "Something about Sasuke."

"O-kay," Hinata said. She could feel her heartbeat slowly speeding up.

"I'm sure you realise that Sasuke has been staying out late."

The Uchiha lady nodded quietly before consciously looking down. Any minute now and Naruto will inform her of his relationship with her husband…

"Actually, I've been suspecting this for quite a while now but…" Naruto stopped before taking a deep breath. "Sasuke… has been going out with Sakura."

Hinata's head shot up... Sakura's name had never once crossed her mind. She thought she had heard Naruto wrongly but the anguished look on the male's face could only confirm his words.

"I know it's hard for you to believe this but I… I need you to know," the male said with difficulty. "Hinata, I need you to help me here… Sakura… she wants to break our engagement."

The Uchiha lady opened her mouth to speak but no words came out. Of all the thoughts that had passed through her mind, she had never once considered this. Sasuke and Sakura? Subsequently, the scene on her wedding night played before her again. This time however, the picture took on a different standpoint. Sasuke had attempted to kiss Sakura, not any other ladies... just Sakura. Hinata closed her eyes and bowed her head. She had been a fool. Why had she never thought of that? Why had she never suspected the reason why Sasuke liked being around Naruto? It wasn't the blue-eyed male he wanted to be with. It was the lady behind him… it was Sakura.

"Hinata… Hinata… Are you okay?" Naruto called when he suddenly realized how his statements had upset the lady. He had never really thought about how the truth might impinge on his friend's wife, all the time only thinking about how it had affected him. Hinata could be as hurt as he is. "Hinata…"

"Naruto…" Hinata said coarsely before clearing her throat that had suddenly turned dry. "What… What do you want me to do?"

"I'm sorry..."

"What… do you want me to do, Naruto?" Hinata asked again.

"Uh… I don't know. I'm just so lost. Sakura thought we should stay apart for the time being. She said she needs time to think. She said she doesn't want to see me but I know she's been going out with… I… Hinata…" Naruto said as he leaned closer. "I love Sakura a lot. Heck, I've loved her all my life. I don't want to lose her. I don't want her to break the engagement. I…"

"What do you want me to do then… Naruto?" Hinata asked a third time.

She didn't want to think for herself. She was feeling as lost as the blonde-haired male in front of her. She thought she'd be able to accept anything that Naruto had needed to inform her. She thought she was prepared. Yet, the information had left her more than stunned. It would have been easier if Sasuke was having an affair with Naruto or any other men. She was ready to accept that. She was even ready to accept her spouse's affiliation with other women… other unknown women. But… Sakura? The fact shrouded her like a wet blanket on a cold night. Had he been sleeping with her? Had he loved her all the time? …_Even before they were married?_

Hinata felt deceived… beyond betrayed. Had her husband ever loved her at all? Why had he even agreed to marry her in the first place? Why had he not walked out on their wedding day? Was his commitment to their engagement really that strong? Is she supposed to give him credit for that? Why didn't he stand up for himself? …_Why hadn't she stood up for herself?_ So many questions needed to be answered. Hinata didn't know where to begin.

"I need you to confront Sasuke," Naruto started apprehensively.

"Sasuke…?"

"He has been trying to avoid me. The one time I bumped into him and Sakura, the two of them had denied my allegations of them being together. Sasuke said that he was only with Sakura to comfort her during our separation time. I… I don't think it's that. I… I need you to… to help me. Please, Hinata… I really, really need you to help me."

Hinata kept quiet. How was she supposed to talk to her husband? How was she supposed to talk to someone who had always kept a certain distance from her even in normal conversations? How was she even supposed to start asking Sasuke if he had been going out with his best friend's fiancée?

"I know Sakura will deny their relationship so there's no point in confronting her. But Sasuke and you… You guys are married. I'm sure you'll find a way to work things out."

"It's… it's not like what you think it is... Sasuke and I… we don't talk much," Hinata said quietly.

"What? But…" Naruto exhaled aloud. "I think I know what you can do, Hinata. You can… you can chance upon them when they're together," Naruto uttered indiscreetly

"Wha…?" Hinata muttered, hoping that she had heard the blonde-haired male wrongly.

"I'm sorry, but you've got to listen to me, Hinata. I can't go anywhere near them… I mean, near Sakura. I've promised her I'll let her calm her thoughts. I promised I'll stay away. So, the only person who can walk up to them is you. And you've got all the right to do that. You're the guy's wife… Walk up to them, tell Sakura, no, _remind_ Sakura that you and Sasuke are already married. Let her know that Sasuke belongs to you and then…"

"…And then Sakura will go back to you" Hinata interrupted knowingly. "And Sasuke will…" her voice trailed off as she thought about what her husband might do.

"I'm sorry… That's just what I could come up with," Naruto said apologetically.

They both fell into another stretch of silence as both anxiously contemplated the situation before them.

"Naruto… can I ask you something?" Hinata said after a while. Looking straight into the blonde-haired male's deep blue eyes, she asked, "Did Sasuke already love Sakura before… before he and I got married?"

%%%

Hinata pretended to be asleep when her husband walked into the room. She wasn't exactly waiting for him to return. He had told her not to wait up for him too many times. Yet the events of the day had left her mind reeling in an unending whirlpool. She wasn't even sure if sleep would come to one as restless as her.

When he finally lay down beside her after a bath, Hinata wondered for the hundredth time in that day, if Sasuke had been with Sakura earlier. She wondered if he had slept with her. In an attempt to comfort herself, she pulled her blanket higher and tighter. Her husband had loved Sakura for a long time… Even though Naruto didn't exactly acknowledge that earlier, she could see it in his eyes.

Quietly, Hinata could feel her eyes welling up with tears. She didn't want to cry. She knew she needed to be strong this time. Nevertheless, knowing that the one who lay beside her had loved another woman all these time seemed to throw all her strength of mind out of the window.

The tears rolled down the side of her face… quietly... hurtfully. Realization had been painful. Yet there was no consolation to that. She knew she needed to counter the consequences sooner or later. Though unwillingly, she had agreed to approach the two when the time comes. She didn't want to keep pretending that everything is all right anymore. She understood that she needed to do something about the situation before it kills her already weakened soul. There was no turning back.

Above all, she needed to come to terms with something… she needed to acknowledge the fact that she had been sleeping with someone who had loved another woman for a long time… and who probably will never love her.

**A/N: It amazes me at how many of you actually took time to review Chapter 12. Words fail to express how thankful I am. Looks like the break was worth it since it drew more reviews than I'd anticipated. (Maybe I should take more long breaks in the future? lol!). **

**I also want to inform that I take note of all the pointers given and do actually make ammendments to my stories/chapters whenever possible. That is why readers might spot subtle changes to my past chapters every now and then. Not big changes, though. Just some corrections on grammatical uses and a more proper pronoun. (Thanks again, to Sepsis and Lady Eowyn for pointing out that my usage of 'the lady' sounded awkward).**

**I also want to thank lovingoOKawaiiOoGirl, ViperineVampire, wicked ashes and The Broken Lover for the reviews. Thanks for taking time to drop a few lines for me and thanks for the encouragement.**

**Again, a million thanks to all…**

**- softwinds - **


	14. Chapter 14

I do not own Naruto…

Slowly opening the car door, Hinata stepped out. She had never been to the place before. The apartment seemed to tower over in an intimidating way. Standing before the building, she could only hope that she doesn't collapse at the intense feelings running through her.

**Recap:**

_Above all, she needed to come to terms with something… she needed to acknowledge the fact that she had been sleeping with someone who had loved another woman for a long time… and who probably will never love her._

The pots of pork belly soup and sweet red bean soup sat simmering side by side over the stove. On the kitchen island, there were bowls of boiled _edamame_, lightly sprinkled with salt; deep-fried tofu with tempura sauce and grilled eggplant with bonito fish flakes. A plate of boneless chicken thigh marinated in soy sauce, ginger and _sake_ sat at a corner, waiting to be tossed in potato starch and fried later.

Hinata knew she had to keep herself busy before she goes out of her mind just thinking about what her spouse might be up to. And the best way to keep her mind occupied was to do something that she loves – cooking! Even though she knew that there were not many people around the house to serve dinner to, she continued with her food preparation, nonetheless.

Closing the door to the refrigerator, she strode towards the sink with a block of fresh tuna to make _maguro nuta_. Just as she was reaching for a chopping board, the cell-phone in her apron's pocket started to vibrate. She froze...

For the past two days, she had been nervously waiting for Naruto to call whenever Sasuke is not around. He had said he would do so once he sees Sasuke and Sakura together. In truth, she wasn't looking forward to a confrontation, having played out the outcome in too many ways, each ending with a frightening squabble. Nevertheless, she knew she had to face the consequence this time.

Somehow, being forced into her situation, she had already become more daring with her approaches. Just the day before, she had actually asked Sasuke where he was going to when he was about to leave the house after his bath. Her question surprised her spouse. Sasuke thought she'd never question him. It took him a few seconds to give her an answer. 'To a friend's place' was his reason. And when she asked him if his friend was someone she might know, he had paused for a while before saying 'no.' In some way, it was slowly dawning upon him that Hinata was starting to suspect something. There was a subtle knowing between them…

Quickly placing the fish onto the counter top, Hinata tentatively reached for her cell-phone. The name on the screen wasn't Naruto's. For a moment, she exhaled in relief before answering the call.

"_Tousan_…" she said.

"Hinata…" came Hyuga Hiashi's voice over the line. "Are you busy?"

"I… I'm not. Is something wrong?" Hinata asked, her father didn't normally call.

"No, nothing's wrong… I got home early today…"

"Are you feeling okay?"

"Healthy as ever..."

"_Tousan_…" she beseeched, worried for her father's health, nevertheless.

"I'm fine, Hinata," her father sighed. "Actually, Mahiru just brought me some _mochi_ dessert and I thought it tasted terrible compared to what you could come up with. So, I thought I'd give you a call to let you know that I… I missed your cooking."

Hinata laughed nervously. Her father had been more than candid with her, an attribute that was never present before she got married. Hyuga Hiashi was a man of few words, choosing to stay aloof most of the time. Nonetheless, even though he had never been too open with his feelings, Hinata knew her father loved her. He loved them all – herself, Hanabi… and Neji too.

"Actually, my parents-in-law are out of town for a few days. Why don't I go over tomorrow? I'll cook lunch… dinner too?"

Hiashi actually chuckled. "You make this sound like an improper affair."

"_Tousan_! _This is not a kind of affair_… and there's nothing improper with me going home to my father's house every once in a while. Furthermore, my parents-in…"

"I was only joking, Hinata. You sounded upset."

"I… I'm not."

"Well, I'd be happy if you could come over tomorrow… The house does feel a little empty now that Hanabi is away."

"She called me a few days ago," Hinata related. "I think she has settled down quite nicely in school."

"Sometimes I feel that your sister is a little too independent," Hiashi sighed. "Going over to the States all by herself like that."

"You know she had always wanted to go further. Plus, she's too strong-willed to get her to change her mind."

"She didn't even want Neji to accompany her there…"

"She knows Neji's busy."

"I should have gone with her."

"Actually, I offered to accompany her too but she turned me down… Don't worry," the elder daughter beseeched. "She sounds like she's doing pretty well there. She'll be fine."

The father sighed again.

"Neji's still at the office?" Hinata asked.

"He won't be back till much later. That boy has got a girlfriend now."

"Sayuri-_san_?"

"You know about her?"

"Well, I've heard _niisan_ mentioning her a lot lately. It's not hard to guess he's got feelings for the lady."

Hiashi laughed quietly. "Guess I'll be left out very soon."

"Don't say that…" Hinata pleaded. "I'll come over tomorrow, kay?"

"Okay… I'll see you then."

"I'll cook lunch and dinner…"

"That'll be nice. I'll see you tomorrow, Hinata... Good-bye!"

"Bye… and… I… I love you, _tousan_."

"I love you so much, my child… so much…" Hiashi said before hanging up.

Her father's words seemed to soothe her entire being. He had never said that to her before. For a moment, she felt like her the words had lifted a heavy weight off her shoulders. Quietly, she smiled before reaching for the tuna and a knife to continue with her chore at hand, her mind now engaged with thoughts about what food she'd prepare for tomorrow.

Unfortunately though, half-way through her preparation, Hinata accidentally cut into a pointer finger. The wound was deep and it drew blood instantly, smearing the tuna she was handling. In reflex, she strode to the sink and turned the tap on, allowing the water to wash the blood off. That only served to expose her cut f to more stinging pain. Gasping aloud, Hinata looked around for a cloth before she remembered something - iced-cold water... That might help to numb her injured finger for a while.

Striding towards the refrigerator, she grabbed a handful of ice and dropped them into a bowl. Then, she quickly filled it with water before dipping her finger in for relief. It didn't really help, but her actions quickly brought to mind a similar situation in the very same spot she was standing on. She was with another person then… _Itachi. _

Ever since her meeting with Naruto, Hinata had not called to mind what had happened between her brother-in-law and her. For a moment, she could feel a sudden tugging at her heart. Itachi had kissed her… He had confessed his love for her…

Even though he had been drunk, Hinata could feel the earnestness in the male's actions. Consciously, she brought a hand up and moved her fingers slowly over her lips, trying to remember the way Itachi had kissed her... softly... gently... She flushed at the memory, delighted and guilty at the same time. There was no denying it... she actually liked how he kissed her.

Slowly, Hinata started to understand that there had been a subtle emotion within her that she had not dared to acknowledge before. If there were ever any reservations about it previously, the walls of doubts were slowly coming apart, exposing what lies inside… She had fallen in love with him… She had fallen in love with Uchiha Itachi...

She couldn't recall when it had happened. It had come naturally. She remembered how daunting he had seemed in the beginning. He was so much like Sasuke, always keeping a certain distance from her. But as they got to know each other better, she found that he wasn't as intimidating as he had portrayed to be. On many occasions, he could be more than forthcoming, enlightening her in many ways. He was friendly and had often brought pleasure to her miserable and droning days. They had shared many happy moments together.

Itachi had also cared. He had been worried for her in times when she was confused and sad. He seemed to be able to understand her in so many ways...

She didn't know exactly when he had settled into the deeper parts of her heart. He was like a thief in the night, stealthily moving into her life and gotten a hold of her heart before she even realized it. Then again, she understood that she couldn't hold any feelings for him… It just wouldn't be right. Despondently, she knew she had to stamp out the feelings before it grows stronger. She had to abolish it completely. She had to stop having feelings for him… She had to stop having feelings for Itachi, her brother-in-law...

"Itachi…" she whispered the name in anguish, just as the door to the kitchen opened.

Moe, the elderly helper shuffled in with a bag of groceries. Hinata took a deep breath before giving the old lady a smile.

"Hinata… what happened?" Moe asked when she saw Hinata standing over the sink with an injured finger.

"Well, it's nothing… I just accidentally cut myself," the Uchiha wife said.

Lifting her hand out of the bowl, Hinata grabbed a cloth before reaching for a drawer and opening it. Then, just as she was searching for a plaster, her cell-phone started to ring again...

%%%

Hinata strode past in anxious steps just as Itachi's car turned into the front yard. In her urgency and nervousness, she had walked on without even exchanging a greeting.

Apparently, Itachi could sense that something was amiss. Reacting immediately, he reversed his car till it came alongside her.

"Hinata," he called as he wound down his car window.

Hinata immediately stopped walking and looked around, surprised to find Itachi's car beside her. It was evident that her state of mind had been previously caught in a distraught world of its own. She wasn't even aware that he had driven past earlier.

"Are you okay?" Itachi asked, aware that Hinata looked troubled.

"Itachi…" Hinata uttered.

"Where are you going?"

"I… uh, I… I'm going to a friend's house."

"Hinata... are you okay?" he asked again.

"Ye… yeah, I'm fine…," she lied painfully. "I… I'm only going over to a friend's house."

"I'll drive you," the Uchiha male said without another thought.

"_No!"_ Hinata blurted out immediately. "I mean… no, you don't have to drive me. I… I'll just take a cab from the main road. Don't… don't bother…"

Somehow or other, she just didn't want Itachi to know where and what she was heading for. Afraid, nervous… or embarassed? She didn't really know what she was feeling then. She only knew she didn't want Itachi to see her in her most vulnerable moments… She just didn't want him to be present when she finally confronts Sasuke and Sakura.

"Get in… I'll take you there," Itachi quietly ordered. Hinata was not in her usual self. He was concerned with the way she had reacted so jumpily. He didn't want to just leave her to catch a taxi by herself.

"Itachi…"

"Get in…" he said again. "…It's dinner time now. You can't get a cab at this time."

Defeated, Hinata silently nodded before walking over to the passenger side to get into the car.

"Where's your friend's place?" Itachi asked after making a turn to leave the vicinity.

"She… Ayaka Tower. She stays in Ayaka Tower."

"Ayaka Tower…" he repeated almost inaudibly. Somehow, the name seemed to strike a chord. However, at that moment, he just couldn't seem to figure out the connection to it.

"Sasuke's not back yet?" Itachi asked.

Hinata stayed quiet before slowly shaking her head. She wouldn't be heading out to Sakura's place if her spouse was at home…

They fell into an uneasy silence as Itachi drove on. Throughout the journey, he couldn't help noticing how restless Hinata was. She had to keep clenching her fists to stop herself from fidgeting. While her eyes, never once meeting his, glanced out of the car window, he could see that her mind was occupied with thoughts he couldn't fathom. Something was definitely wrong with her... Something was keeping her on edge.

The twenty-minute ride seemed to cruise through too quickly. When Itachi came to stop before the building, Hinata felt as if a crushing load had been thrown onto her. She struggled to breathe normally. For a moment, she wondered if she should even carry on with what, to her opinion, would be an _ugly_ confrontation…

"Is this the place?" Itachi asked when he realized that Hinata didn't budge from her seat.

In an attempt to stall time, the sister-in-law took her cell-phone out and pushed a few buttons before an address came on the screen. There was no mistake... She was at the right place…

"This… this is the place," she finally said.

Slowly opening the car door, Hinata stepped out. She had never been to the place before. The apartment seemed to tower over in an intimidating way. Standing before the building, she could only hope that she doesn't collapse from the intense feelings running through her.

She was nervous and tense... She wasn't eager to face the consequences, yet she couldn't help anticipating what was to come. She was a little angry… just a little. Mostly, she was hurt… distraught, the impending truth tearing at her heart. For a moment, she wondered whether she was strong enough to take in the outcome. She knew she had to approach her spouse and his girl friend... she needed to. Nevertheless, she was also afraid of a confrontation… Her feelings conflicted within her. Somehow, she felt that she had worked too hard for her marriage, to be standing there, before the building, waiting to see it crumble…

"Are you going to be okay?" Itachi asked suspiciously.

For the briefest of moments, Hinata wondered if she should ask Itachi to accompany her. She had told Naruto that she would confront the two herself. She thought she didn't need another person to be present at such a time. Then again, what if she was wrong? What if being escorted by someone else was the better idea?

Taking a deep breath, Hinata forced a smile. No, she thought. She would do it alone...

"I'm fine," she said, trying to convince herself with her own words.

"Hinata…" Itachi queried warily. "Who are you meeting?"

"I… I'm meeting a friend… a friend," she said quietly.

It took him a while to understand that she didn't want him to query further. Leaning back, he could only watch as Hinata turned around and slowly ambled into Ayaka Tower…

%%%

Her heartbeat escalated in sync with the elevator she was in. All too soon, the doors slid opened at the eleventh floor. She alighted from the elevator with heavy steps, her heartbeat now so loud in her temples, she wondered if she could even hear her own voice. Warily, she looked around. According to the address given, Sakura's apartment unit should be on the left side. While her mind wedged in nervous tension, she dragged her feet towards the dwelling.

It took all her strength and determination to make it to the door. For a spell, she wondered if Naruto had been wrong. What if it was all a misunderstanding? She would have hoped so… However, as she lingered at the door, she could hear a familiar voice… _Sasuke's_. Hinata held her breath at the discovery. Then, she heard a laughter that came from a female. When the lady started talking, she could discern that it was Sakura. They sounded happy…

It felt as if someone had thrust a knife right through her heart. Once again, she struggled to breathe normally, her effort in containing her tears and anguish making her hands shake uncontrollably. She closed her eyes and inhaled deeply to compose herself. Then, finally opening her eyes, she lifted a shaky finger to press the bell…


	15. Chapter 15

I do not own Naruto…

"That was Sakura's place, wasn't it?" he continued asking, his anger now laced with an uneasy understanding.

**Recap:**

_It felt as if someone had thrust a knife right through her heart. Once again, she struggled to breathe normally, her effort in containing her tears and anguish making her hands shake uncontrollably. She closed her eyes and inhaled deeply to compose herself. Then, finally opening her eyes, she lifted a shaky finger to press the bell…_

Hinata gasped aloud at the sudden interruption… Itachi had furiously pulled her hand away just before her finger could touch the bell. Consumed with anxiety and hurt earlier, she hadn't heard him rushing up the corridor. His sudden appearance had left her more than stunned, temporarily paralyzing her senses.

He stood before her gasping heavily for air. Then, without letting go of her hand, Itachi pulled her towards the elevator. Somehow, he felt the need to lead her away from the apartment. He just knew they shouldn't linger at the door…

After taking a few steps, Hinata started struggling to free her hand. She didn't really know what she was doing. She only knew that Itachi was leading her away from the one task she had come to carry out. Her conscious mind was telling her she had to stay. Nevertheless, no matter how she tried to pull her hand away, he wouldn't let her go.

It took her a while to realize that her brother-in-law was actually enraged. She had hardly seen him looked that angry before… Itachi was pulling her away with force while his eyes never met hers. Still panting from his earlier exertion, he had yet to utter a word too. To a certain extent, his anger surprised her. In normal circumstances, it could have easily frightened her but, at that moment, she was still too shocked from Itachi's sudden appearance to actually feel scared.

He pulled her along until they came to the elevator. When the door opened, Itachi tightened his grip, afraid that she would run back to Sakura's place if he loosened his hold. Finally giving in, Hinata quietly entered the lift with him without further resistance. Still, Itachi kept his hand on hers…

It took her a while to get over the sudden turn of events before she finally came to her senses. Hinata then dropped her head in anguish. The intense feeling she had felt earlier while standing before Sakura's apartment unit, was slowly creeping back. It had felt most painful to actually chance upon her spouse's easy relationship with his pink-haired friend... Sasuke had seldom been casual and friendly with her. Even after being married for more than eight months and even with their physical involvement, there was still a subtle unfamiliarity between them. Somehow, she felt that she had failed to break the invisible wall that had been keeping him away. In some ways, her husband was more like an outsider to her…

Slowly looking up, Hinata quietly questioned if she should actually feel relieved that Itachi had pulled her away from the face off. She knew the end result to the confrontation will not be good. However, she couldn't help wondering if turning away was the better idea. What could have happened if she did press the bell? She was so close to confronting Sasuke and Sakura… So close to knowing the outcome…

%%%

The two stayed quiet as Itachi tried to maneuver his car as composedly as he could in his state of mind. He was angry and relieved at the same time. He couldn't help thinking about the consequences that will follow if he was late… _if_ he was late.

"It was Naruto, wasn't it?" the older Uchiha finally asked, trying to control his anger. "He called the other day… Did he ask for a favor?" he questioned, his eyes trained on the road ahead.

Hinata kept quiet. She didn't really feel like telling Itachi anything at the moment. She was lost… silently going through a mental torment that was slowly killing her spirit.

"He told you to get there, didn't he?" Itachi continued asking despite not getting any respond from Hinata. "And where was he… hiding?"

He couldn't help reproaching the guy in question. He couldn't help sounding sardonic. Itachi was actually trying to cool his anger down by stating what was on his mind. He wasn't really expecting Hinata to answer his questions too... He didn't really need any. Indeed, he had already figured out the answers to his very own questions before he had rushed up Ayaka Tower to stop her.

He was angry… angry with Naruto for putting Hinata in such a stressful situation. He was mad with the blonde-haired male to have actually allowed her to approach the building herself. He was furious that Naruto hadn't thought of the outcome to such a confrontation. Itachi would never have allowed Hinata to confront his brother and his girl friend in such a way if he knew what she was heading for… _never!_

"That was Sakura's place, wasn't it?" he continued asking, his anger now laced with an uneasy understanding.

Earlier, he didn't really register the significance to the building. He thought he had a gnawing feeling to the name but brushed it off after a little deliberation. The building was of little concern, he thought, until he spotted Sasuke's car just as he was about to drive out of the complex. And then, everything connected in a most horrendous realization… _Ayaka Tower is where Haruno Sakura lives!_

He could recall his younger brother casually mentioning the place a few years back. Sasuke had also brought up a certain pink-haired girl - Sakura. Then, there was Naruto… Itachi didn't suspect anything amiss then. They were close friends, all three of them. Sasuke didn't confess anything too, convincing Itachi to believe that the relationship was mutual. So, when Naruto and Sakura got engaged, he was surprised with his younger brother's petulance. It had disturbed him a little but then, there was nothing he could do… and nothing to be of any concern anymore. Sasuke was already engaged too…

Hinata's earlier restlessness had bothered him. He had never seen her that anxious before. So, when he saw his brother's car, everything came together like pieces to a puzzle – Sasuke's late night outings… Hinata's meeting with Naruto… _Haruno Sakura_… He suddenly realized what was keeping Hinata on edge… She was going to confront Sasuke and Sakura!

Having figured out the connection, Itachi had speedily reversed his car to stop at the entrance before dashing up the building. He knew where to go. He had casually peeked at the address earlier when Hinata perused it through her cell-phone.

The elevator had moved in a crawl… That was how he had felt being in it earlier. He had been unnervingly anxious. While his heartbeat escalated, his breathing became erratic. He kept punching the number eleven button as if the very action could hasten the elevator's speed. He couldn't remember ever being that fretful. And when the doors finally opened, he had sprinted towards Sakura's apartment, briefly relieved to find Hinata still standing at the door. His only thought then was to stop her before she pressed the bell. He had to get her out of the place instantly. There will be no confrontation… He had to get her away…

"Hinata…" Itachi said after a lapse of time, his anger finally dissolving into concern.

He had been angry with Sakura… she had become a third party. With Sasuke… he felt like shouting some sense into his brother's head. With Naruto… he would have loved to punch him so hard on the face, nobody could recognize him after that.

But then, he was most angry with himself… He should never have driven Hinata to the building... He should have questioned her more rigorously earlier when she was all fidgety and tensed... He should have accompanied her into the tower when he was so sure that she had been apprehensive… He should have done a lot more things for her… _He should never have rejected her in the first place_…

"You were going to confront Sasuke…" he emitted carefully. "…It's not a good idea…"

Hinata kept her head down, still not eager to utter a word. Then again, her silence only served to confirm Itachi's suspicions.

"At this point of time, a confrontation would only put a dent to the marriage…" he continued, darting a glance at his sister-in-law every now and then. "…A big dent. You will put him on defense and he… Sasuke will retaliate. I know him… He will not just sit back and do nothing… Things will spiral out of proportion and at the end…" Itachi stopped.

Somehow, they both seemed to understand what lies in the end…

There was no further exchange of words. They fell into an alienated silence, both occupied with their own thoughts until they finally arrived at the Uchiha mansion.

Silently, Hinata got out of the car and slowly walked into the house. Itachi followed closely behind. He felt he needed to. He knew he had pulled her away from what would have been a heartrending conflict. The outcome would have been unimaginable. Nevertheless, he realized that Hinata was painfully hurt. Her silence was unsettling... He couldn't help feeling worried.

"Hinata…" Itachi called when they finally arrived at the door to her room.

She hadn't spoken a word throughout the whole ordeal. As she reached for the doorknob, he could see that her hand was shaking.

"Hinata…" he called again, as he reached out to clasp her arm.

Very slowly, she turned around, her eyes brimming with tears. She had been holding back for a long time.

"Itachi…" she finally uttered, looking dejectedly into his eyes.

The tears rolled down her cheeks in streaks. She needed help… she needed comfort… she had been broken... Her life had been shattered into pieces, she didn't know how to start picking them up. She understood that she had been trapped in an unhappy marriage only to realize that things were starting to get worse...

Slowly, Itachi moved closer and wrapped his arms around Hinata's quivering body and gently stroked her hair. He couldn't stand seeing her that broken. She gave in to his caress and buried her face on his shoulder while her whole body trembled as she started gasping in quiet, painful sobs. She was finally surrendering to the pain in her heart. He tightened his arms around her as he channeled his concern into the embrace. He allowed her to cry, her tears slowly seeping through his clothes and onto his shoulder. She was crying uncontrollably… unabashedly. He could feel her anguish… her wound. She should never have to go through such torment. She should never have to suffer such emotional agony. She deserves to be happy…

%%%

The door opened just as Itachi lifted his hand to knock. In his hurry, Sasuke had bumped into his elder brother.

"Itachi?" the younger Uchiha quizzed as he stepped back.

"Sasuke…"

"What are you doing here?" Sasuke asked. As far as he knew, it had been a long time since his brother came up to his room.

"We need to talk."

"What about?" the younger brother asked cautiously, a little surprised with Itachi's covertness.

The two brothers had just had dinner together hardly half-an-hour ago. Sasuke couldn't understand why Itachi had not mentioned anything then. Nonetheless, he also wondered if Hinata's absence had spurred the older Uchiha to actually walk up to the room.

"Inside your room," Itachi said as he allowed himself through the door.

The younger male subtly narrowed his eyes. Even though his brother had sounded neutral, he didn't like the feel of it.

Itachi stood in the living area silently examining the room. Incidentally, his eyes fell on the bed... For a moment, he could feel a tinge of guilt wash through him. If he hadn't rejected Hiashi's offer, Hinata would be sleeping in his room instead - his room and his bed. Then, she wouldn't have to go through so much misery… Sasuke wouldn't be cheating on his wife… And he wouldn't have this immense feeling of guilt and loss weighing heavily upon him all the time… Guilt, because he had fallen in love with his brother's wife. Loss, because she now belongs to Sasuke.

"Yeah?" Sasuke asked with his arms folded as he waited for his brother to initiate discussion.

"Well… where were you going to?" Itachi started asking.

"What? You came here just to ask me this?"

"Sasuke…" Itachi forced a smile. He knew he was standing on icy grounds and the consequences could back fire. He had to tread ever so carefully.

"You said we need to talk."

Exhaling aloud, the elder brother looked straight into Sasuke's eyes.

"Get to the point now, Itachi. I never knew you to be one to dawdle."

"You've been going out a lot every night."

"So…?" the younger Uchiha asked defensively.

"So…," Itachi sighed again. "Care to stay at home more?"

"What? Says the one who owns a pub and comes home late every night?"

The older brother gave a crooked smile, "I'm not married."

"Oh yes, I've forgotten. You're still single… A most eligible bachelor… Free to stay out late and go out with any girl he likes…"

"Sasuke…" Itachi interrupted. "You're seeing someone."

Sasuke didn't anticipate the statement. His brother had been blunt. Nevertheless, he knew that the issue was bound to be raised sooner or later. Yet, he wasn't quite prepared to disclose anything at the moment. The younger brother defiantly stared right into his brother's eyes before looking away. He didn't feel like admitting to any wrongdoing… not yet.

"You need to stop seeing her," the older male continued. "This is not correct."

Sasuke huffed in fake hilarity. For a moment, he felt that the elder brother had intruded into his private life. Itachi's interference wasn't welcomed. It had been a long time since Sasuke had had to listen to his brother. He wasn't going to do so right now. Without another word, the younger Uchiha promptly turned to leave the room.

"I know you're seeing Haruno Sakura…" the elder brother quickly exclaimed.

Itachi had anticipated the reaction. He knew that their little conversation wouldn't last too long. He knew that Sasuke would walk away. Yet, he had promised himself he would talk to him. He knew his younger brother was falling into a web of infidelity that will surely ruin his marriage. He had to try to talk some sense into him. He had to reach out to help them... to help Hinata.

The words caught Sasuke off guard. He stopped in mid-pace before slowly turning around to face Itachi.

"How…?"

"You don't have to know how… I know you've been seeing her, Sasuke."

Snorting, the younger brother once again turned around to leave the room.

"You shouldn't see her anymore," the elder brother called.

Sasuke wasn't listening. He didn't plan to. Nevertheless, just as he walked out of his room, Itachi grabbed his arm.

"_Leave me alone!"_ the younger male shouted as he tried to shove his brother's hand away.

"Listen… listen to me, Sasuke," the elder brother called as he tightened his grip.

"_I said, leave me alone!"_

"You know you shouldn't go. You're already married and she's already engaged."

"_Yeah, so what? They're breaking off the engagement already!"_

"Then what?... What about Hinata?"

"Hinata?" Sasuke scoffed. "So... it's about her, isn't it?"

"_She's your wife!"_

"_Yeah, so?" I didn't want her! You...! You were supposed to marry her in the first place, Itachi. You refused her and so they pushed her to me… and I was so stupid to have agreed to the arrangement! I was a fool!"_

"Why didn't you call off the wedding then? Why did you persist with the whole arrangement?"

_"Because I didn't want to disappoint them! I didn't want to disappoint tousan!_" Sasuke admitted heatedly.

"What?"

"_Everything… Everything I do, you're always ahead. Everything! Tousan is always commenting on how good Itachi is… Itachi is always better… Itachi is always cleverer… Itachi, Itachi, Itachi!"_

"Sasuke…"

"_The only thing I've done better than you is being engaged! To what? ...To a Hyuga! I don't even love her! I have never loved her! ...I will never, never love her! Get it? ...You've ruined my life! You've ruined everything, Itachi. Now, are you happy?"_

"Sasuke… don't sa…" Itachi stopped as a sudden thud caught his attention.

They had been shouting aloud. And they had moved out of the room in the heat of their dispute. At that moment, they were standing at the second floor hallway, facing the foyer.

Slowly looking down, Itachi realized just how wrong the whole debate had turned out to be. He held his breath as his eyes found Hinata standing at the entrance next to Fujita, the driver. Sasuke's eyes followed Itachi's. For a moment, he too held his breath. Then, he clenched his hands and huffed aloud. He had expected things to turn sour sooner or later… just not in such a way.

From the look on their faces, it was only obvious that Hinata and the driver had heard the argument. They were not the only ones... Moe and a younger servant, Saki, had both rushed out from the kitchen earlier following the commotion. They too, had become witnesses to the brother's dispute.

Automatically, all eyes fell upon Hinata.

She stood pinned to the floor, wide-eyed and mouth slightly opened from the revelation. Her clutch wallet was on the floor. Tears threatened to well up as she glanced slowly from Itachi to Sasuke… to Moe and Saki… then, to Fujita who was standing beside her. The concerned glances they returned were overwhelming. They were sympathizing with her...

"Hinata…" Itachi breathed, a pang of guilt cruising through him. He was supposed to help her…

She found it strenuous to breathe as she clenched her fists and took two steps back. Then, sparing another glance at Itachi and Sasuke, she abruptly turned around, opened the front door and ran out.

_"Hinata!" _Itachi called before turning to his brother. _"Sasuke...!" _he needed him to go after his wife.

Sasuke ran a hand through his hair. One part of him had wanted to run after Hinata… Somehow, she was innocent in the whole situation. Yet, he didn't know what to say to her... Not after what she had heard him confess. Another part of him wanted things to spiral out of control. Maybe, it was time to put an end to his marriage… Then again, a further part of him was angry with how things had unfolded. Itachi should never have meddled with his relationship...

Finally exhaling aloud, Sasuke turned around and stormed back to his room…

%%%

Hinata ran though the yard, out of the Uchiha compound and onto the main road. She didn't know where she was heading. She only knew she needed to get away… away from all the people and the pain that was slowly edging her into hysteria. She didn't want to go back. She needed a way out.

She had known for a long time that Sasuke didn't really love her. But to actually hear him openly utter the words had been unbearable. _He had never loved her… He never will…_

She ran as fast as she could as her tears rolled off her cheeks, soaking part of her hair. She was inconsolable, breaking into a full marathon run in an effort to ease her own pain.

She ran… and ran… aimlessly, dejectedly.

For a spell, she wondered if she should return to her father's house. But the thought was quickly brushed off. What was she to tell her father? What does she expect him to do? …She didn't want him to be worried for her. She didn't want to upset him. And so, she kept running... without direction... without hope.

She didn't notice how abruptly a car had come to stop at the side of the road some meters ahead of her. She wasn't paying attention to her surroundings and didn't know how far away she was from the Uchiha's residence. Nothing around her was significant. Nothing, until she heard someone calling her name.

She came to a halt at the familiar voice, gasping heavily for air. Her mental state of mind and over-exertion were taking their toll on her body. She felt weak while everything around her started to spin.

"Hinata?"

She heard the voice again, but was too frail to react. Her body gave in as she fell onto the sidewalk.

He ran towards her and pulled her over. She was falling into unconsciousness. Nevertheless, as he lifted her up, she managed to glimpse the familiar features - the dark brown hair... _the dark glasses._

"_Shino…"_ she breathed before darkness overtook her…

**A/N: I want to thank hinatafan, Anonymous 25, Rosvo, an unnamed reviewer and all other reviewers for taking time to review Chapter 14. Thanks for the encouragement. **

**- softwinds -**


	16. Chapter 16

I do not own Naruto…

Apart from being worried with Hinata's current situation, he was also sure that his old friend wasn't carrying any money with her – a circumstance that seemed only to prove that she had gone through some very upsetting moments…, _upsetting enough to be running aimlessly alone in the night_.

**Recap:**

_He ran towards her and pulled her over. She was falling into unconsciousness. Nevertheless, as he lifted her up, she managed to glimpse the familiar features - the dark brown hair... the dark glasses._

_"Shino…" she breathed before darkness overtook her…_

It had been a long… _long_ time. He had hoped to see her, longed to see her. Yet, with all the thoughts and conception that had passed through his mind of what and how it would be like to see her again, nothing had prepared him for tonight…

The male with dark glasses leaned against the wall with both hands in the pockets of his jacket. He was standing outside the emergency room, waiting for her – _Hinata._ She wasn't seriously injured, but she had scraped the left side of her forehead when she fell onto the graveled sidewalk and had also sustained a bruise on her left arm. Apart from that, she had actually fainted. His only thought then was to get her proper treatment. And so, he had brought her to the nearest hospital.

Earlier, he had immediately recognized her from the way she runs… How could he not? Haven't they been jogging and running together for years? Nevertheless, for a flicker of a second, he was also convinced that his mind and eyes were playing tricks on him. When it actually became apparent that it was really her, his heart had raced in anticipation before he brought his car to a speedy stop at the side of the road. Yet, he had not expected to find her the way she was. Hopelessly downhearted... that was how she had looked. _And she had been crying…_

The Aburame clenched his jaws and tightened his fists inside his pockets. Then, he closed his eyes and inhaled deeply. It had hurt him to see her in such a state. He had never imagined her to be as dejected as she had looked. For the umpteenth time that night, he found himself silently asking... Why was she crying? Why was she out running all by herself in the still of the night? She wasn't even in proper running attires. Where was she heading to? _What had happened to her?_

Standing at the quiet hallway, Shino tried to assess his emotion at the moment. His feeling had shifted from raw exhilaration when he found her…, to grave concern. From a kind of quiet uneasiness…, to a whirl of painfully-contained anger.

Just then, the door to the emergency room creaked opened as Hinata finally trudged out. In consequence, the bespectacled male quietly walked over to meet her. She didn't look up. Even when he came to stand right before her, she didn't seem to see him. She couldn't see him… her mind was in tumult. Quietly, she brushed passed him as if he was a stranger and took a seat at the nearest bench.

The Aburame stood, perplexed and worried. _What did they do to her inside the room?_ Nevertheless, he quietly turned and took a seat beside Hinata, allowing her a little time to linger in her thoughts. He could see the bruise on her arm. It was large and almost black - she had fallen hard on the sidewalk. She also had a butterfly bandage on her forehead. The skin around the bandage was reddish and tender. The quiet male clenched his jaws again. He couldn't bear to see her like that…

"Hinata…" Shino whispered, making sure not to startle her.

She gave no reaction, her mind too caught up with thoughts he couldn't fathom.

"Hinata…" he called again, a little louder this time.

She looked up and numbly turned toward the male with dark glasses. For a second, she seemed unable to break out of her thoughts. Then, when she finally came to her senses, she pulled a tired smile.

"_Hinata-san_," a nurse at the dispensary counter called her name aloud.

Hinata was about to stand up when Shino gently placed a hand on her shoulder.

"It's okay, I'll get it," the Aburame stated as he stood up and quietly walked over to the counter.

Apart from being worried with Hinata's current situation, he was also sure that his old friend wasn't carrying any money with her – a circumstance that seemed only to prove that she had gone through some very upsetting moments…, _upsetting enough to be running aimlessly alone in the night_.

Hinata slumped back onto the bench before her mind automatically resumed its earlier rumination. It was as if everything around her didn't exist. She was in a world of her own. A painfully alienated, heartrending world.

As Shino walked up and leaned over the counter, a short lady with dark hair gave a smile before holding out two packets of tablets.

"These here, are folic acid and iron pills," the nurse stated politely. "She should take one of these every morning after breakfast."

The Aburame took a quick look at the medication and nodded before the nurse held out a diagnosis paper from a test taken earlier.

"And this is the test result," the dark-haired lady added as she presented the document before breaking into a wider smile. Then, she leaned over and whispered, "_Congratulations._"

Bemused, Shino stared at the nurse for some seconds before perusing the document in hand. Right at the lowest section of the paper, the diagnosis read – 'Pregnant – _positive_'

The Aburame swiftly turned his head toward Hinata before narrowing his eyes ever so subtly. She was still lost in her own thoughts - thoughts that he couldn't work out earlier. At that instant, he began to slowly comprehend what was actually going on in her mind as he held onto the paper– a document that provided the very answer to his unspoken concerns. Shino clenched a fist inside his pocket. For the first time since he had lifted her up from the sidewalk, he was feeling as helpless as ever. He could now understand what was actually distressing his friend ever since she came out of the emergency room - Hinata must have been more than surprised with the news. From the look on her face, she was probably in denial…

%%%

The two friends sat across a small table in the basement canteen of the hospital. The place was almost empty except for a few patrons in a seat near the counter. Seated at a far corner, dull fluorescent lights glowed weakly down at the two, making what seemed like a somber situation looked almost dismal.

Shino held on to his cup of coffee that had already turned cold. He had been keeping his eyes on Hinata... She wouldn't utter a word. She seemed to have difficulties to even look up. Maybe she was still too shocked to talk, the Aburame thought - too shocked to learn that she was actually carrying a baby… _an Uchiha_ _baby._ Or maybe she felt embarrassed that he should find her in such a state – injured, sad and at a loss?

"Have a drink," the bespectacled male finally uttered, indicating a bottle of mineral water that had been sitting idly before his lady friend.

Hinata reached out both hands to numbly grasp the bottle. Nevertheless, she made no attempt to take further actions and was still unable to converse.

The silence between them reigned for another ten minutes before Shino quietly asked, "Do you want something else? Something to eat, maybe?"

The dark-haired lady dully shook her head. After that, she pulled a deep breath before looking up to finally meet her friend's gaze. Then, as she slowly caught hold of her sanity, she forced a smile.

"Shino," she called. It felt like a really, really long time since she had tasted the name. The syllables rolled out of her tongue ever so softly. "How have you been?" She slowly crafted a pleasant front. It had been ages since they had sat down together… It would be a shame to let such an opportunity go to waste… _even in such situations._

"Hinata…"

"Kiba told me you've been promoted to… research advisor or something…"

"Senior research entomologist…"

"Yea… congratulations…" she uttered quietly before forcing another smile. "Sounds like a really important job."

"I suppose it is," Shino answered, before silently calling, "Hinata…"

"I'm sure it keeps you busy," she continued, trying to keep the conversation light. She was afraid to hear what he might ask. They had only spoken twice ever since she got married. Both times, it was Kiba who had called first before he had passed the phone over to him and had forced him to talk. It had been nice to hear his voice then. Somehow, she knew that he wouldn't call her by himself. He had never been conversational over the phone… He had never been too verbal in normal circumstances either. Their friendship was based more on their understanding of each other than the most complicated of words.

"Well," the Aburame strained a rare smile, "It's… tolerable."

"You have always been in love with insects... I'm so happy for…"

"Hinata…"

"Wouldn't you agree?" she continued as eagerly as she could portray. "Remember when you were accepted into the National Entomology Organization? We were so excited for you then."

The Aburame gave a quiet sigh, a little frustrated at how Hinata was trying to hide her own desolation. She was trying to avoid his questions, trying hard not to allow him the chance to show his concerns. They have been friends for more than a decade now. Somehow, he knew that she knew what he was most bothered about…

"I'm fine," Shino finally resorted. "Yes, I was really lucky to be accepted into the NE. I've learnt a lot there and have actually contributed to some of the researches too... My colleagues have been nice… helpful and… always willing to guide me whenever possible. I now head my own team of people. Basically, there are six of us - two women and four men. At the moment, I'm in charge of new species of insects found in the outskirt of town. So… that means I had to do some travelling… That's… basically it."

"And your family?" Hinata quickly added.

Shino stared into her eyes for a few seconds. She was striving to avoid the main question. "They're fine," he finally uttered. "My parents and sis… they're fine. In good health… Kiba, too," he offered, forecasting what Hinata's next question would be. "He's doing fine. The clinic's doing well. He is even thinking of starting his own pound. One that would hold stray and abused dogs… and only dogs."

Hinata gave a smile. "Akamaru would be busy then."

"I'm sure he would be."

She couldn't think of anymore things to inquire about. Her friend seemed to have cornered her as she slowly looked away, not anticipating the stretch of silence that followed.

Thereafter, Shino cleared his throat, "What about you? How have you been?"

She had dreaded those questions. They had been knocking at her door ever since the two of them had sat down in the canteen. _What about her? How has she been?_ How was she supposed to answer such questions?

"Sasuke…" he hated the name. "Does he treat you well?"

She found herself unable to give him an answer. His concern seemed to touch the most sensitive part of her heart. She had to take a deep breath just to keep herself from getting too emotional.

The Aburame shifted in his seat, "What happened earlier? …Why were you running all by yourself?"

Hinata swallowed hard. She needed distraction. Shino's apprehension of her situation made her want to cry. Yet, she knew she couldn't shed tears in front of him. She didn't want him to see her so weak and sad. Stalling time and an emotional breakdown, she uncapped the bottle she was holding and took a sip.

He watched her closely. He knew she was trying to evade the question in hand. Yet, he could see that she was in pain. _Sasuke hadn't treated her well…_

"Hinata…" he called again after another pause, a little surprised at his own insistence. "Why were you crying?" he asked with an ever-present ache in his heart. "Did he chas…"

"Shino," she interrupted. Somehow, at this point in time, she realized that avoiding her friend's questions any further wouldn't help. Slowly, she picked up her courage to face the Aburame. She was also finally picking up the familiarity they had left off months ago. "I… I have been… fine," she related, tears threatening to form in her eyes. "Fine… until… until recently."

The bespectacled male kept his eyes on her, quietly studying her features, her expressions. He wasn't going to interrupt her… She was finally opening up to him.

"Do you…" she continued slowly, recalling a certain event that took place the day she became an Uchiha. "Do you remember…, during my… my wedding dinner… you… you hit Sasuke…?"

He hadn't forgotten… not at all. But he could see that there was something more to the question. She wasn't trying to be on an offensive side. Somehow, he had a sinking feeling that what he had sensed that night, more than eight months ago, had started to affect Hinata's life… _in a dreadful way_.

"Why?" she asked quietly.

It was Shino's turn to keep mum this time, contemplating on how best to answer her question.

"Did you…" she continued with much difficulty, her voice shaky from controlling her emotions. "…did you already… already know something then?"

They stared into each other's eyes before Shino softly sighed. Then, to portray his unadulterated sincerity to the answer he would provide, he slowly took off his glasses. He squinted for a second, the lights temporarily affecting his vision, yet he kept his gaze on his lady friend.

Hinata's mouth turned dry, a little hesitant with the Aburame's earnestness. Shino only ever took his glasses off when he's really upset or dreadfully serious. Part of her was hoping that her friend would tell her a lie… Say he didn't know anything at all… Say he punched her husband because he was... purely jealous? Yet she knew that Shino wasn't one to act impulsively. Kiba, maybe. But not Shino. There must have been something behind his actions that night... Something that she had only just recently found out.

"It… it's okay," she stammered and looked down. Suddenly, she was afraid to hear what he might convey.

"Hinata…" Shino uttered softly. "I suspected something…"

She swallowed again to ease the knots in her throat. At the same time though, her heart started beating furiously. She could almost predict what Shino would tell her. Part of her wanted to hear it straight from his mouth. Another part of her couldn't help hoping that he would say something completely opposing.

"Something between Sasuke… and Sakura," he continued.

She could feel her eyes brimming with tears now. Shino's statement only served to confirm how foolishly naive she had been.

Once again, they fell into a stretch of silence before Hinata timidly asked as she lifted her head, "Since…, since when?"

He could see a tear roll down her cheek. It was distressing… poignant. _She was really in pain._

"I only sensed that during the wedding dinner… If I had known it earlier, I..." he stopped, quickly putting his glasses back on. Somehow, some things are better left unspoken…

**A/N : I've actually started a Sasu/Hina story (to redeem myself for making Sasuke so bad in this story. I've been feeling guilty for a long time). It comes under the title 'If You Ever Know.' Interested, check out my profile for more information. Thanks!**

**I also need to thank all of you who have taken time to review my last chapter. Somehow, I am guilty of this very, very late update. I know trying to explain the reason behind would not do much to help (and nobody would be interested in my explanation, too. Lol!).**

**Anyway, apart from all of you whom I've replied to earlier, I want to extend my personal thanks to those whom I couldn't reach. **

**To panda (took you 15 chapters to find this interesting), anonymous san (glad you like the 'emotions' in the story); hinatafan (I couldn't stop laughing at the 'unholy threesome'); rosvo (being able to drive any reader to tears, made me feel like all those crazy late- night writings were actually worth it); ah (I do agree with you – "Naruto, you coward!"); Dr. B (glad you loved the previous chapter. I hope I still 'rock' after this); bellacarin (as original as it gets? Well, that really made my day) and awsomeness (I wonder if, after this chapter, you would still want to read more of Shino. Lol!).**

**Once again, thanks for all the reviews!**

**- softwinds -**


End file.
